Unavailable
by Naferty-Ferry
Summary: Shawn and Carlton met, dated, married and started a family long before Psych happened. (Shassie family centric with Kid!Buzz acting as their son)
1. Pilot

Season 1, Episode 1. You know that's right.

* * *

Carlton hummed as he prepared scrambled eggs with a side of pancakes and sliced pineapple. On the table the plates and cups were already set with the cereal box and milk carton near the edge, within reach of tiny little hands, and immature grown up hands as well.

He placed the eggs in one plate and the pancakes in another. The pineapples were put in a small bowl nearest to the chair that was titled the 'Pineapple King' chair and the syrup on the side of that same bowl. Carlton patted his hands together, proud of his work. Breakfast was ready and the table painted the perfect picture for it. All that was needed were the mouths to feed.

He walked to his bedroom and peaked inside. On the bed was the snoring and shirtless form of his husband; one hand over his messy head and the other on his chest. The blanket was tangled on his legs, covering just above his hipbone and creating a beautiful picture on Carlton's mind. He got closer and sat on the edge of the bed, absorbing the relaxed image that could only be made early in the morning, just as the town started to wake up for the day.

Skimming the body, his eyes landed on the chain silver necklace that reached just above where the heart was and on the necklace was the golden marriage ring. He rubbed his own ring on his finger in response. For some reason or another his husband didn't enjoy wearing any jewelry on his hand, but at the same time he didn't want to abandoned the ring. He couldn't risk carrying the ring in his pockets since he had a nasty habit of losing everything on him. Carlton was surprised his husband could walk around without losing his clothes.

The solution for the dilemma? Wear the ring around his neck instead. Carlton didn't understand how that was different from wearing the ring on his finger or even his pocket, but his husband kept repeating it made all the difference in the world because "It's closer to my heart." He didn't understand what exactly that meant but Carlton will admit that was perhaps the best response his husband could have said to him. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

He grabbed the sleeping man's shoulder and began to shake him slowly. "Shawn."

No response.

"Shawn, time to wake up. Breakfast is ready."

There was a snort and Shawn turned his head in an attempt to get away. Carlton shook a bit harder.

"Five m're minutes, dad," Shawn tried pulling the blankets over himself but was stopped by Carlton.

"We're going to be late if you don't wake up. There's a pineapple bowl with your name on it, and pancakes."

Shawn turned and cracked an eye open, "Pineappl'?"

He couldn't help but grin. "That's right, pineapple. All for you, if you wake up."

There was a sigh and the bed creaked as the now awake man tried to get up. And while the younger man looked cranky and almost murderous at having been woken up with messy hair that spiked all over, Carlton couldn't help but think the man looked absolutely beautiful, or handsome, whichever one.

"What time is it?" Shawn asked when he was somewhat awake, rubbing his face in an attempt to rid the sleep.

"Late. I have thirty minutes until I leave for work."

"You only need fifteen of those to eat," Shawn looked at him and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"And ten of those are for getting Bee ready. Up," Carlton ordered, "Will you be able to take Bee today?"

"Yeah, Gus should be up and ready to pick us up. Did you make enough pancakes? Gus will probably want some as compensation for waking up this early."

"As he usually does," Carlton rolled his eyes, already used to and prepared for the package deal that came with marrying Shawn. You can't have one idiot without the other. "There's a couple wrapped up and ready for him on the counter."

"Always the prepared one," Shawn got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back out there were no traces that he had woken up not five minutes ago. His hair was the perfect Shawn Spencer hair and he smelled of fresh pineapple. With a jump in his steps he made his way back to Carlton and kissed him. Carlton eagerly responded, tasting the cinnamon of the toothpaste.

"Good morning, handsome." Shawn said when they broke apart with a cheeky grin.

"Good morning to you too. Ready for breakfast?"

"I'm ready for more than breakfast. A side of sausage couldn't hurt."

Carlton slapped his thigh. "We don't have time for that. I'll go get Bee ready while you dress."

"You take the fun out of everything," Shawn grabbed jeans and a grey shirt, purposely taking forever to put them on as Carlton walked out and went to Bee's room.

Carlton peaked his head inside, spotting his son still sleeping on his child's bed. He walked up to him, lifting the blankets off and ruffling the dark curls, softly. "Bee? Bee time to get up. Breakfast is ready and school is waiting."

Similar to Shawn his son turned his head away and tried pulling the blankets over, barely even grabbing them and pulling nothing for his effort.

"Your favorite cereal is up, and there's pancakes too." Carlton bribed, smirking when he got a reaction. No way was his son going to ignore the call of sugar.

"'c'co 'uffs?" Came the groggy question.

"That's right, Coco Puffs. Coco coo and waiting for you."

"'m up." He sat up with his eyes closed, reaching blindly for the edge of his bed to stand up.

"Want help?" Carlton hid his smile behind his hand. His son looked ridiculous and was the spitting image of Shawn, although smaller and with his coloration.

"No, I can do it on my own." His son tripped on his feet trying to find a new shirt and jeans for the day and ran to his own restroom.

With nothing to do there Carlton left the room and waited at the table, grabbing a plate and fixing himself breakfast. He was in the middle of putting scrambled eggs on his plate when a pair of arms snaked around his waist and a warm chest pressed against his back. He shivered as lips kissed the base of his neck, leaving a trail up to his ears.

"Do you know how sexy you look just getting eggs?" Shawn's warm breath blew against his skin.

"The way your hands are all over me gives me an idea."

"Can't help it. It's your own fault I can't keep my hands off."

"As if I had a choice."

Shawn continued kissing his neck. Carlton leaned his head to the side to allow him more room and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation. He groaned when the hands began slipping down, closer and closer to a certain area that shouldn't be touched that early in the day, especially when a son was getting ready and could pop out at any time.

"Shawn."

"I know, I know," Shawn pulled back and rested his chin on the taller man's shoulder, "Can't risk letting a six year old see porn way before his time."

"Shawn."

"Can't imagine how traumatized he'll be seeing his dads getting hot and bothered over the table."

"Shawn."

"Although that'll be something for the newspapers."

"It's books, something for the books. Shawn."

"I've heard it both ways, and what?"

Carlton got a spoonful of eggs into his mouth. "Breakfast is getting cold." With Shawn still clinging he walked around the table to grab the milk.

Not seeing Shawn letting go anytime soon he didn't bother sitting down and stood up eating. He managed to finish the eggs on his plate and began tackling his pancakes. He took two bites before Shawn said, "Will you be at the station all day?"

"I should be, unless a case is suddenly dropped on me that requires driving around. Why?"

"I'll be visiting today."

Carlton turned around and stared at Shawn as best as he could. "What did you do?"

"Thanks for the faith, Carly," Shawn glared playfully, "I gave a tip yesterday about the stuff being stolen by the manager. I'm stopping by to pick up my money once they call me."

"You gave a tip again without telling me?" Carlton frowned.

"You were busy," Shawn defended, "besides, the case wasn't that big of a deal."

"All cases are a big deal, Shawn."

"And now you're angry," Shawn sighed and let him go, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you wasting your time on something so simple. Go handle the big guns while the rookies chase after the rebellious teens breaking laws for fun. It was one small tip anyways."

"Right, just like the blue sedan was one small tip."

"Hey, you were there when I got that, right here on this table. I don't know why you're grumpy; you were the only person to get that tip. You managed to catch the killer."

"I brought the case to you, Shawn and we figured it out together. Of course I was the only person."

"All because of the blue sedan."

Carlton looked at him. "You never even looked at this robbery case. How did you-?"

"The news ran it and I saw the way the manager twitched. Classic case of the jitters. He had guilt written all over him, plus he wouldn't look at the reporter's eyes."

Carlton shook his head and grinned. Of course his husband would figure it out just by looking at the news and studying the behavior. After years of witnessing it firsthand he was still amazed every time Shawn explained the little reasons for piecing it together. Feeling pride fill up in his chest he leaned down and kissed him, expressing it all in that one little contact.

When they parted Shawn looked dazed and confused but didn't seem to mind it. "I'm lost, are you angry at me or happy? Did I say something to turn you on?"

"You astound me," Carlton said and returned back to his pancakes. It was on that moment that their son decided to venture in for breakfast.

"Good morning," He said with a fresh face and hair that was as neat as it would get.

"Buzzy, my little man," Shawn went to ruffle his hair, "Good morning. Are you ready for school?"

"Nope," Buzz gave them that famous Spencer smile.

"Too bad. I went through it, and your dad went through it. There's no escape." Shawn grabbed a small bowl and gave it to the six year old.

Buzz began eagerly filling up the bowl with the cereal just within reach. His pa had to help him fill it with milk. "Pancakes?" He asked.

Shawn grabbed a plate and put two pancakes on it.

"Pineapples?"

Shawn hesitated as he filled a corner of a plate with the fruit. Buzz now had a bowl of cereal with plates of pancakes and pineapples. Carlton looked exasperated at all the food a six year old shouldn't be able to eat. "He has that famous Shawn appetite."

Shawn looked offended. "Hey, growing boys have to eat!"

"You're a grown man, unless there's something you haven't told me all these years, in which case I demand a divorce because there is no way I'm going to stay married to a child."

"I'm a child at heart."

"I'm not sure that makes it better."

"You're going to have to fight me tooth and nail if you want a divorce. I'm clingy and I don't let go easily. You'll have to hide my body if you want to be free."

"Being stuck with you seems a lot easier than trying to hide a body. Hiding and erasing the evidence is such a hassle."

Shawn put his hands together and swooned. "Aw, I love you too, Carly."

Carlton rolled his eyes. "Shut up and eat already."

Shortly after finishing breakfast Carlton kissed his son goodbye on his forehead and got his mouth ravished by his husband who refused to let go. He almost joined him in the car and for a second the detective was tempted in dragging his husband to the station.

He knew Shawn had a love-hate relationship with the police station. The station represented everything Shawn was taught to be, everything his father forced on him. Shawn hated it, but he loved it at the same time. He loved that the station was filled with people he could easily impress and out-detect (though he was never trying to purposely embarrass Carlton, the whole situation was just unavoidable but he learned to accept it for the sake of their love and marriage). Carlton knew Shawn was a sucker for attention. He also loved the station because "That's where I met you, Carly! It was love at first sight, almost like it was meant to be. Me, getting arrested, and you, standing there with your uniform and handcuffs and 50's 'stache looking so sexy and delicious. It was destiny."

Carlton arrived at the station in the nick of time, barely, almost missing it by one minute. In all his years of being married to Shawn he had never once been late, usually cutting it close on the few occasions where he really was running late because a certain man wouldn't let him go. Still, nobody, not even Shawn, would stop him from continuing his perfect on time record.

He marched inside the station with confidence, nodding to one or two officers who acknowledged him as he made his way towards his desk. Close by his partner stood up to greet him, handing him over a folder with updated information on the robbery case Shawn had earlier informed him about.

"We got a tip yesterday," Lucinda said with a frown, "seems worth checking out. Says the manager is responsible for the whole thing. What do you say?"

Inside, Carlton was grinning like a loon. He knew all about the tip and trusted the source without a doubt. The manager was responsible, that's for sure, and all he needed was to find evidence for it. He loved these little moments where he knew more about a case than the others. Knowing what others didn't, at least not yet, he couldn't explain that feeling. This was how Shawn felt most of the time when he handled cases and Carlton understood why he would get off on it. The feeling was just so exhilarating.

Carlton pretended to look over the folder with the updated tip, "Get the manager in here. If he's responsible you bet I'm going to get the answers out of him."

Lucinda's lips curled upward and she marched away to get it done. With a bit of time on his hands Carlton studied over the items stolen and the evidence presented. In order to crack the manager he'll need a bit of leverage over him. Anything to break him down one piece at a time. Remembering what Shawn told him he searched for things easily avoided. The smallest things that people would dismiss.

He didn't outright find anything on the folder. No recent breakups or fights or possible job losing. There was something, though. There was always something. He just needed to find it, and he did when the manager was brought in. The clothes he wore had been upgraded from the chicken cloth seen on him last week. Not exactly millionaire stuff but it was still an improvement. Anyone with a police badge could see the manager found a way to get a hold on some extra cash.

Carlton waited in the observation room for a moment before deciding to start the interrogation. Lucinda was with him, watching the manager, looking for anything to say he was responsible for the theft.

"Do you think he did it?" She asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? The clothes are a giveaway."

"Clothes? What about them? They look like regular clothes he'd wear."

Huh, maybe not everyone with a badge could see the difference in the clothing upgrade. Shawn's thought process was starting to rub off on him.

"Shall we?" Carlton entered the room and stared down the manager, pleased when the man flinches and backs away from his glare.

The interrogation didn't last that long. More than half of it was staring down the guy while the rest was briefly mentioning the new clothes and watching the man break down. He was a thief, but that didn't mean the manager was someone made of stones from years of experience. Carlton found no guilt in making the man cry. If anything the pitiful man deserved an eye opener. Maybe next time he won't get the brilliant idea of stealing if he doesn't plan accordingly for the consequences.

Carlton wondered how a man like him somehow took the step into law-breaking. He didn't look to have the guts for it.

"I wasn't alone!"

Well that answered that.

"He had a partner," Lucinda said after leaving the interrogation room.

"That explains how someone like him even took anything in the first place," Carlton leaned back on his chair, idly tapping his finger on his desk. They caught one easily, but now to look for the partner responsible for the whole thing. They had no leads for that. This partner clearly knew what they were doing; either that or they lucked out and used the manager as a scapegoat.

"The tip."

"Excuse me?" Carlton looked up.

"The tip," Lucinda repeated, "it was spot on. No one could give that good of a tip unless they were in on it."

Carlton almost snorted. They could give that good of a tip if they were Shawn Spencer, which the tipper was. And Carlton knew Shawn would never get involved in thieving, at least not the kind meant to steal items to sell for money. Shawn took plenty of things that didn't belong to him, but nothing law-breaking. Mostly his credit card, and Gus's credit card, and his peanut butter, can't forget his peanut butter. Carlton had to improvise in hiding the peanut butter from the butter loving man. On more than one occasion Carlton found himself with peanut butter-less bread because his husband couldn't keep his hands away.

"They didn't do it," Carlton said.

"How do you know?" Lucinda looked at him suspiciously, "Do you know the person who gave the tip?"

And here lied a problem. Carlton and Shawn have been married for years now, and throughout those years they found no right time to mention it to anyone in the station. Well, not so much as found the right time for it. There were plenty of opportunities to mention it in a conversation, but nobody bothered asking. No officer in their right mind went up to Carlton and asked about his marriage and no one really paid much attention to Shawn. Wearing his ring around his neck hid it from sight and most people simply assume that Shawn was single and enjoying life as a bachelor. Even when they were seen together nobody was any wiser that they were actually living together, happily married and had a family going on.

Only a few knew the truth, and by few he meant Gus (naturally), his sister, Lulu (can't avoid that) and his mother (no escape there). Guster and Lulu were unavoidable; after all they couldn't be the best man and maid of honor if they didn't know about the wedding. His mother, well that was a given. No way could he hide anything from her if Lulu knew. Lulu could never keep a secret.

Besides them everyone else was unawares.

No one asked and both Carlton and Shawn don't bother mentioning it.

Being asked if he knew the person who gave the tip, Carlton honestly had no idea what to answer. Was that question directly associated with his marital status? Or was she simply asking if he knew the person in a friendly term?

"Why would someone from the inside risk giving a tip and their name when they know it can expose them?" Carlton found himself avoiding the question. Better to go safe just in case Shawn didn't want others to know.

"Criminals have done dumber things. This could be revenge gone wrong." Lucinda shrugged.

Carlton remained unmoved. "Instead of talking about the tipper we should be looking for clues over at the store. The partner will most likely be close there, have a relation of some sort. Perhaps a worker or even a customer. Someone the manager talked to frequently."

"Carlton," Lucinda placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing her thumb gently against the fabric of his suit, "we have a lead here. This person knew about the manager. They have to get their sources from somewhere. It could lead us to the partner. Why aren't you jumping at this?"

 _Because I'm married to the person who gave the tip and I'm not about to jump at the chance of arresting my own husband,_ Carlton thought. "Searching the store is our best bet for leading us to the partner. We'll question the tipper when we have nothing."

"We have nothing now," Lucinda reached out for his hair located in the back.

Carlton moved away from the hand. Lately his partner has been getting really touchy on his person. A gentle caress on his shoulder, a soft pull on his hair, she even held his hand at one point, lifting it up to her eyelevel when she was sitting down to convince him of a point. Touching usually meant acquaintance, and while Lucinda and him have been partnered for a while and placed their lives on each other's hands, the touching she had been giving were anything but friendly. They were loving touches. Little movements to show the person was interested, and Carlton was considerably uncomfortable at the thought. It was one thing to get touchy feeling with someone, but he was wearing his ring out in the open and for the world to see.

Either Lucinda didn't care and was willing to be a mistress, or she's planning on trying to ruin his marriage. Or she could just be really friendly or was actually using her touches to try and manipulate him to do cases her way.

Carlton stood up, grabbing his jacket and keys and went for the door, "I'm heading for the store. There must be something we missed. You coming?"

Lucinda shook her head at the question, "No, I'll stay here and finish the work for the manager. Call me if you find anything."

He nodded and briskly walked out of the building. He made quick work driving to the store and asking workers about possible contacts tied in to the manager. It all led back to nothing. Even when he nearly intimidated the cashier to the point of having an accident, all his efforts were in vain.

Now in a foul mood he drove back towards the station, stopping briefly to get coffee, the good kind, not the one in the station. He was waiting in line when his phone began ringing. Briefly, he thought it to be Lucinda with an update on the case, but instead, and not to his surprise, it was Shawn.

"What do you want, Shawn?" Carlton said to his phone, but with evident mirth in his voice.

"I love you too, Carly," Shawn responded with mock offense, "you know I give and give for this relationship and you never once appreciate me for it. I work blood, sweet and hair to make this work. We're going to have words, mister."

"Shawn," Carlton couldn't help grinning. Leave it to his husband.

"You lied to me. You said you'll be in the station for my visit."

"I never said that. I said I _might_ be in the station when you visit. I had to question the workers if they knew who the manager was talking to."

"Wait, you're still working the case? But the manager did it. You already caught the guy."

"The manager had a partner. We're searching for them but we have no leads at the moment."

"Then what am I doing here?" There was shuffling on the other end.

Carlton frowned. What _was_ Shawn doing at the station? In order for him to pick up his money he needed to get a call from the station to confirm his tip. They still haven't put the case on close, so why-

His eyes widened at a possible reason. "Shawn where are you waiting?" _Please say by my desk, please say by my desk._

"I'm waiting on this grimy old bench next to this guy who looks to have had a tussle with a car. What? No, no- you have taillights on your shoulder. You might want to dusk that off," Shawn's voice muffled, signaling he pulled his phone away to talk to someone else. "you know you…. never mind. Carlton?"

"I'll be there in ten." Carlton snapped his phone shut and ran out of the coffee shop. He needed to reach the station and have Shawn released before they interrogate him. His husband had a smart mouth on him, and while Carlton enjoyed it most days that didn't mean others will share his opinion. Knowing Shawn he'll end up getting locked in a holding cell with unfavorable characters that will play house with him.

He didn't reach the station in ten. In fact, he reached it over that time. Traffic decided it was the perfect opportunity to stall and keep him from getting Shawn out of trouble.

He came barreling inside the building, pushing officers and criminals out of his way. He searched the bench Shawn described, but he wasn't there. Cursing he rushed to the interrogation room, finding it empty and lacking anything related to Shawn. He gave the holding cells a quick glance and still found nothing. If his husband wasn't waiting on the bench, wasn't in the interrogation room and wasn't in the holding cell where could he have been placed?

Panic set in at the thought of Shawn being transferred somewhere with a jail of high security and vicious prisoners. He had his phone out, ready to make calls and thought up an elaborate plan to break Shawn free using Gus as bait, but then the voice of his partner decided to greet him before he did something crazy, like confiscate a car to pursue a high speed chase and get his husband back.

"Carlton, did you find any luck at the store? Possible suspects?" Lucinda came up and placed a careful hand on his arm.

"None," Carlton kept his voice even, "did you bring in the tipper?"

"He's a possible suspect, high on the none-existing list."

"And did you get anything?" Carlton gave her a hard look.

Lucinda was momentarily taken back, "We got nothing from him, except-" Carlton's heart skipped a bit, "- it turns out he might be a psychic."

Well, that was not what he expected to hear. "What?"

"The tipper, Shawn Spencer, claims to be a psychic. He got the tip from the 'spirits.'"

"You're kidding," Carlton didn't believe it. Did Shawn seriously-?

Lucinda shook her head, "No, he even gave us a tip about the angry ex who vandalized a car."

"A _psychic_." Of all the things his husband could say, what in the world caused him to say he was a psychic? He was going to sit the man down and have a long chat with him.

"A psychic." She confirmed.

Before Carlton could ask further about the interrogation and this possible 'psychic' Shawn came strutting forward and held his arms out in greeting. "There's my detective! Lassie, long time no see!"

Carlton noticed Shawn's eyes narrowing down on his arm that still had Lucinda's hand holding it for three seconds before opening them wide again and shooting him a look that suggested he found the contact worth laughing. Carlton frowned and shook his head slightly. _Don't Shawn_.

Naturally, Shawn ignored him. "The spirits are telling me… the spirits are telling me. What are the spirits telling me?" He held a finger up to his temple, "There is love blossoming, like weeds rising from the ground, but wait… this love, it's only one sided. I sense," He pointed to Lucinda with his other hand, "You have little flutters going on, little butterflies flying around and causing you to have heartburn. You," Shawn looked to Carlton, "have the hots for this strong and tall and handsome Irish man."

Carlton sighed and looked away. There was no stopping Shawn and the damage was done. He felt Lucinda's hand let him go as if she was burned.

Shawn apparently wasn't done, "You might want to keep an eye on this one. She has a kink for married men it seems."

Lucinda's faced looked to have bloated up from the statement. Carlton, feeling guilty for his husband's actions, tried lessening her embarrassment. "She does not have the hots for me, and even if she did it's perfectly normal for a junior agent to feel attraction to their senior partner. I'm a charming man, but I'm happily married. She wouldn't fool around with someone taken."

If anything that seemed to have made her face worse.

"Happily married, right," Shawn grinned, "tell your wife I said hi."

Carlton narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you tell her yourself, _psychic_." Meaning: _You and I are going to have a long conversation about this. And you owe me for this stunt you just pulled_.

Shawn looked innocently at him. "My psychic skills work differently. She needs to be within my sight to relay any messages." Meaning: _There's a perfectly good explanation for what I did but I can't say anything until we're alone. The next meal is on me._

"You just lucked out." Carlton refused to play this psychic game. If anything it was belittling Shawn skill's, saying spirits are talking to him instead of his own detective skills.

"Speak no ill of the spirits, Detective. They are very sensitive." Shawn closed his eyes and held both hands up to his head.

Carlton rolled his eyes. Obviously his husband was going to continue this charade. He just hoped there was a very good reason for it. He turned to his partner, "Come on, we still have a case to solve."

Lucinda turned and left without a word, Carlton a few paces behind. When she turned the corner Shawn called out to him, jogging a bit to catch up. "There is a good explanation."

"Tell me everything later." The detective felt tired for a second. There was always an explanation when it came to Shawn.

"Will you be free to eat lunch together? Gus and Buzz want burgers and I do too."

"No promises but I'll try to make it. Usual place?"

"Usual place." Shawn agreed.

"Alright, scat. Get out of here."

Shawn grinned. "I'll see you later, _honey_."

Carlton grinned back. "Until then, _sweetheart_."

* * *

"You were what?!"

Shawn shrugged, half-eaten hamburger held close to his mouth by his ketchup smeared hands. "Chief hired me to consult your investigation. Needs my psychic-ness to help you guys catch the bad guy."

"I can't believe this." Carlton leaned back and pushed his plate away with his burger missing one bite. "She actually believes your psychic. _Karen_ believes your psychic."

"I wouldn't say believe exactly. She doesn't believe I am, but she knows there's something going on. Instead of looking at a gift moose in the mouth she goes and blackmails me into helping you guys. How much do you think I'm going to get paid for it?"

"It is look at a gift horse in the mouth, Shawn," Gus says from across the table, Buzz sitting next to him, kicking his legs around.

"I've heard it both ways."

"No you haven't." Carlton, Gus and Buzz say at the same time.

"Et tu, Buzz? You're all turning traitors on me. How could you." Shawn mocked and placed a hand over his heart.

"If it helps any I don't think everyone believes he's psychic." Gus said to Carlton.

"Not yet anyways." Shawn chirps in. "Me alone, I can sell it, no doubt, but to actually make it real I need you guys to play along. Gus I need you to be amazed each time I'm revealing something. Explain to everyone what's happening as I flail my arms around."

"I don't need to explain anything when you flail your arms around, Shawn. You do that on your own. Everyone will know you're crazy without me saying a word." Gus said and took another bite of his burger.

"Carlton, I'll need you to act-"

"Not going to happen," Carlton cut in. "I'm not playing along with this little act of yours."

"Come on, Carlton, the love of my life, the hole to my doughnut, the sprinkles to my ice cream. Even Buzzy is playing along with it."

Buzz looked up from his fries. "My pa is a psychic."

"See? You can do it, for me?" Shawn fluttered his eyes and gave the best smile he could.

"No," Carlton muttered.

"Fine, we'll work with this skepticism instead. You can be the grumpy detective who doesn't believe in psychics and gets outsmarted each time the spirits are proved to be right."

He sighed, "Shawn."

"I'll keep it minimal. Just play along, follow protocol and get one or two suspects wrong until I find the real culprit and then we'll share in the arrest. My psychic powers will take some credit in helping and you'll do the arrest each time. What do you say?"

"I'm not going to purposely place myself up to get embarrassed."

"But, Carly, it won't work if there isn't someone out there who doesn't believe me."

"I don't believe you about the psychic thing because I _know_ it's not true, Shawn."

" _We_ don't believe you about the psychic thing." Gus corrected, gesturing to Carlton, Buzz and himself.

"That's perfect then. You know already so use that. You don't believe I have psychic powers because you know. Be that person who knows exactly what's going on while the others have no clue. Feel the power, Carly, use it."

"And the embarrassing, getting some of them wrong part?" Carlton raised an eyebrow.

"I'll make it up to you." Shawn wiggled his eyes suggestively.

"You're going to have to do better. We're talking about smudging my title as head detective here."

"I'll give you hints on other cases you can solve on your own. All the free tips you want. Don't even have to pay me for it."

Carlton thought it over. There was no avoiding the situation. Shawn needed to be a 'psychic' to keep himself from getting locked up and he needed to make others believe him. For the sake of keeping Shawn free Carlton will do it, but getting them wrong in front of the other officers… there was going to be a problem there. "Promise I will make all the arrests?"

Shawn grinned, "Promise. With all my big heart."

It didn't ease his mind, but Carlton accepted it.

They went back to enjoying their burgers. Shawn and Gus ended up finishing first at an inhumanly pace while Carlton and Buzz took their time, enjoying the flavor and their drinks. It wasn't until Carlton was only two bites away from finishing it that Gus made a noise, clearing his throat and gesturing to him using his eyes. He was giving Shawn 'the signal' to say something important. The detective turned to his husband, waiting for whatever he needed to say.

Shawn rubbed the back of his neck. "So while we were driving around,"

"At the speed limit," Gus cut in.

"Right, at the speed limit. We got stop by someone who was completely out of line, by the way. I was going the exact speed limit but he decided my hair was a threat or something because he stopped us under false accusations."

"Shawn," Gus said.

"Okay," Shawn took a deep breath, "we had a little chat with the guy. I tried to justify _not_ getting a ticket because it wasn't my fault."

Carlton knew what that meant. Each time Shawn ran the risk of getting a ticket he would always use his father's name to bail out of it. "You used Henry's name again, didn't you?"

"I am offended by such an accusation on my person!"

"Shawn."

"But I _may_ have suggested his name.

"Shawn," Carlton groaned and put his burger-less hand on his forehead.

"You'll be happy to know it worked, but we also learned something." Shawn's eyes began shifting. When Carlton looked to Gus he noted Gus's eyes doing the same. They were nervous, or at least concerned about what was going to be said.

When he looked at his son for any form of clues to tell him what was going on he found Buzz was already looking at him with a huge grin on his face. A forced grin that meant he was trying to play innocent under the orders of his pa.

"Fess up, Shawn. What did you guys learn?"

Shawn cleared his throat. "The good news is we're not paying for that ticket, the bad news is we learned that my dad is back in town."

The burger still held in his other hand fell to the plate with a small squish sound. Carlton swallowed. "Henry is back?"

"Apparently."

"Are you planning on talking to him?"

"Nope."

"Shawn!" Gus frowned at him. "He's your dad. He has a right to know."

"He doesn't need to know anything. What I did and do with my life is my business." Shawn crossed his arms.

"And what about Buzz? He wants to meet his grandfather." They all looked to Buzz, who was munching happily on ice and completely oblivious to what was going around him. "He may not look it, but he does." Gus tried to recover.

"I hate to say this, Shawn, but Gus is right. Henry has a right to know his son is married and has a son of his own." Carlton said.

Shawn frowned at him. "You really want my dad to know about us? You're going to have to face him, eat dinners with him, go fishing with him."

"I think I can handle that."

"You say that now, just wait and see."

"Will you at least go see him? See how he's been. Ask him about his day and then bring up how you got married without him knowing and you now have a son." Gus said.

"Oh, yeah, when you say it like that what could possibly go wrong?" Shawn bit sarcastically.

"Shawn."

He sighed, "I'll talk to the guy, go visit him, see what he's up to. You know this means he's going to want to interrogate you, right?" He said to Carlton.

"I'll handle it."

Shawn petted his shoulder. "Gus, I'm going to be a widow.

"I'm sure you'll find someone again." Gus said casually.

Carlton rolled his eyes at them both. It was just talking to a parent, how bad would it be? He worked close to Henry before, when he began as a rookie. Of course he didn't exactly worked _worked_ with him, but he was always a few feet away. It still counted. He's arrested criminals, thieves, conmen and murderers, how bad would meeting one parent be?

Turned out it was very, very bad. Meeting Henry for the first time since marrying Shawn was perhaps one of the most terrifying moments of Carlton's life, right up there with standing in front of Shawn and saying their vows and waiting for news on his son's birth.

Carlton stood on the porch of Henry Spencer's house. They had solved the case of the missing son and his dog and brought the dad in for murder. As planned he had to look like an ass in front of the unit and chief to allow Shawn to play his role as psychic with a bit of resistance. It wasn't one of his best moments and Shawn owed him ten tips and make-up sex to even come close to repayment for it.

There was still paperwork to be done for the case but instead of finishing it today he left early in order to make it for Henry's dinner plans. Shawn invited him, telling him it was Henry's way of interrogating on their relationship. Unsurprisingly, Henry reacted negatively to the news of Shawn's marriage, especially when he learned how many years they've been together, and even more so when he learned they had a six year old son.

The age gap (a blow to Carlton since he's spent a long time arguing with himself about it when they first started dating) between them was something Henry didn't approve when he figured out the years and what it entailed. Together for ten years and married for eight. Shawn was currently 30 while Carlton was 37, meaning Shawn was 20 and Carlton 27 when they first got together, and not two years later they got married. Shawn was 22 and Carlton 29 when they tied the knot. There was certainly an age difference, but at least it wasn't a 15 year gap or anything. It was reasonable. Now if Shawn was a minor when they first met then that would have been a completely different story.

Carlton had every right to be terrified of the man, especially if he turned out to be those overprotective parents who didn't enjoy the idea of their children marrying someone older. And also because he managed to marry his son without him knowing a single thing about it. Carlton has avoided the parent shovel talk, but sooner or later it was bound to happen. He couldn't hide forever.

Sucking in a deep breath he knocked the door, waiting anxiously for the sound of footsteps on the other side. His heart leaped when the doorknob moved and out popped the head of his husband. It was extremely hard to tell, but after years of living together and learning everything they could of their little quirks to tell when something was wrong, Carlton noticed the pale complexion Shawn carried and the pained look he had. He was upset, troubled, and really didn't want to be there.

"Hey," He said.

Even his voice sounded off. "Hey," Carlton replied.

"You're here."

"You did invite me."

Shawn hugged the door closer, almost shutting it if it wasn't for his head in the way. "You don't have to do this. We can play hooky and get out of here. I'll snatch Bee while you start the car."

Carlton lifted his hand carefully to the other's face, caressing softly with his thumb. "It was bound to happen, Shawn. Might as well get it over with."

His husband nodded. "You're a brave man. I'll mourn you, but I won't wear black in your funeral. It clashes with my eyes."

"That's very reassuring." Carlton walked through the door when Shawn opened it completely. He followed closely behind as he was led to the kitchen where Buzz was sitting stiffly in one seat and a man that he figured was Henry stood with his arms holding him up over the sink. When Buzz noticed him he cheered, "Dad! You're here!" and effectively got the attention of the man of the house.

Henry turned around, his eyes hard and revealing nothing but silent anger. He crossed his arms, that only strengthened the image of a very pissed off father, which he was. Tension filled the air as nobody said anything. Buzz looked ready to bolt, and Shawn did too. Carlton stood with his back straight, refusing to show any fear, even though that was exactly all that was coursing through him.

Henry broke the silence, grunting before saying, "So, you're the guy."

He nodded, "Carlton Lassiter."

"I was told its Spencer-Lassiter, seeing as you're married to my son." There was obvious bitterness in his voice.

"It is, written in paper and everything. I don't think you'd appreciate it being said yet, though." Carlton could have sworn he saw a vein pulse on Henry's head after saying that. He felt a bit of regret muttering those words, but he wasn't going to stand here and kneel while Henry lashed out on him.

"Wise guy, huh?"

"Far from it, Mr. Spencer. It's obvious you wish to say something but can't because my husband and son are here. Shawn," Carlton faced him, "do you mind taking Bee outside?"

Shawn frowned, "You're suicidal, aren't you?"

"I won't be a minute."

"You only need twenty seconds for your body to be found in some biopsy." Shawn faced his father. "He's my husband, dad. Don't do anything to him. Bee will miss his dad if he disappears." With that said he grabbed Buzz's hand and led him outside the house.

With Shawn and Buzz gone Henry didn't waste any time and before Carlton knew it he had a raging father just inches from his face.

"What the hell is the idea? I come back to find my son not only married to someone who is seven years his senior but he's a father too! Did you blackmail him into this? What did you say?"

Carlton was both surprised and insulted at the accusation. Blackmail Shawn into marrying him? What was the man thinking? "I didn't blackmail him or say anything. Shawn married me because he loves me, and I love him. We started a family together because we wanted to. None of it was forced."

"Bull," Henry barked, "I know my son. He could never commit to anything, or finish what he's started. He runs away from responsibility. Bails the first moment he can. You'd have to force him to even finish a lousy drawing. You're telling me you somehow tied him down willingly into a marriage with you and have a kid together? I don't believe it."

Carlton glared, "With all due respect, Mr. Spencer, I don't think you know your son as well as you think you do. Shawn wanted this. In fact, it was he who proposed in the first place. He's the whole reason any of this happened. He was persistent in dating, wouldn't leave me alone no matter how many times I said no. You're worried about the age gap? I was completely opposed to the idea of dating him because of it. Shawn didn't care and wouldn't drop it. After we started dating it was Shawn who took it to the next step. I didn't even get a chance to give him a promise ring because he was already giving me a wedding ring. And he was the one who suggested we have children."

Henry looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "You expect me to believe Shawn did all that? Asked you to marry him and have a son together? I'm old, detective, but I'm not stupid."

"What do you want me to say?" Carlton growled, "Do you want me to admit to something that never happened? I never blackmailed him or said anything to keep him with me. It was all him. You can even ask Gus about it. He was there from the start and even for the wedding. I never forced him."

Henry raised his eyebrows close to the invisible hairline of his. "Gus? Gus knows about this?"

"Of course. You can't have one idiot without the other. Shawn comes with package that's with us every day. Gus knows all about us and he can never lie. Go ask him if you want to hear the truth."

Henry uncrossed his arms. "Maybe I will."

"I don't expect to hear an apology from you when you do, but I do expect you to make up for what you said to Shawn." He received a seething glare.

"You're very confident about this."

"Because I know it's the truth."

"Tell me, detective, what do you gain from being with my son?"

Carlton couldn't believe this man. Did he really think he married his son to gain something? He loved the idiot! Nothing more, nothing less. "I gain happiness from spending time with someone I love. I gain a family I adore. I gain company waiting at home with smiles when I return from work, even when I show up late. I gain someone who loves me for me, even when I wear my ugly ties and cheap suits. I gain a friend who would never abandon me, even after we have one of our biggest fights of the year. He comes back to me, and I come back to him. I gain my everything, and if you can't accept that, Mr. Spencer, then we have nothing else to talk about and no reason for being here."

"Are you threatening to take them away from me?" Henry took a menacing step forward.

"No, I am offering to leave the door open for you. Buzz wants to know his grandfather, and I believe you have a right to see your grandson. Shawn won't admit it, but he does want Buzz to have his grandfather in his life, and in his own as well, but if you shut the door close, Mr. Spencer, I swear to you I will make it impossible for you to open again." Carlton said evenly.

The seconds that ticked by were perhaps the most tense Carlton ever felt in his life. Any moment now Henry would lash out, he just knew it. He was waiting for the punch or the beat down, but all Henry did was stand there, staring him down. Then, to Carlton's shock, Henry began laughing. Well, not so much as a laugh, but a chuckle, very serious chuckles.

He wasn't prepared for the sudden punch on his shoulder, or even the pat on his back. The wind was knocked out of him.

"Henry," Henry said.

A moment to comprehend what he meant later, and Carlton nodded, catching his breath. "Carlton."

"No offense, but I'm going to call you Lassiter, at least for now. You still owe me for marrying my son without even asking me permission." Henry's voice was serious, but Carlton could notice a faint hint of a light tone on it. Shawn's father was warming up to him. At least a little bit.

"If it makes it any better, Shawn married me without asking my mother."

This time Henry did laugh and gave him an even harder punch on his other shoulder.

"If you keep doing that you'll really make Shawn a widow."

Another punch. "That's the plan."

Carlton couldn't tell if he was joking or dead serious.

* * *

 _Buzz is their biological son. He could come from mpreg or a surrogate, your choice. Just know he's their flesh and blood. I was too lazy to make them an actual son. Also I wanted Buzz to play a bigger role than what he usually did. So here you go!_

 _This might be a thing where I add in chapters from different episodes of the show and change it up to go with this idea. Who knows! Got any episodes in mind that would be perfect?_


	2. The Spelling Bee

Season 1, Episode 2

* * *

Shawn and Buzz hid behind the black leathery couch of their living room, peaking out their heads just barely to reveal their great hair, foreheads and hazel and blue eyes. They were crouching and in stealth mode, using the couch as both a cover and a shield from the wrath of the man slamming pots and pans in the kitchen. They winced at a particularly loud 'clank' that was followed by a high 'slam' and a muttering of 'unbelievable' and 'I live in a house with _two_ children.'

Carlton was fuming in the kitchen and when it looked like he was about to head out of the kitchen and into the living room both Shawn and Buzz ducked away and tried to make themselves invisible.

Buzz stared at his pa with his innocent eyes that were filled with concern and fear. "Pa, what's wrong with dad?"

Shawn's face scrunched up at yet another loud 'clank' and his smile faltered a little. "Well, Bee, your pa might have done something that got your dad angry."

Buzz placed his arms over his head in an attempt to protect himself from invisible projectiles aimed at him. "What did you do?"

"I might have scared his partner away." Shawn mimicked Buzz's pose, looking up for any flying pots or pans or even shoes.

"His partner?"

"You know how your dad is a hero and saves people every day?"

Buzz nodded eagerly. "Dad is a cop. It's his duty."

This caused Shawn to giggle immaturely. "Ha, you said duty."

"Pa."

"Right, well, a cop never goes anywhere alone. They have partners to stand by their side just in case something goes wrong."

Buzz's eyes brightened up. "Like you and Uncle Gus?"

"Exactly," Shawn nodded, "just like me and your uncle. Batman and Robin. Bert and Ernie."

"What happened to dad's partner?"

"I might have made her leave."

Buzz's eyes widened. "You made Robin and Ernie leave?"

"No! No, I didn't, well, I sort of did, but this was more like Catwoman and Big Bird than Robin and Ernie."

"So dad still has Robin and Ernie?"

"You bet, they're still out there for him."

"Then why is dad mad if he still has them?"

Shawn chuckled nervously as footsteps began from the kitchen and started getting louder. "He's mad because of what I did. I scared his Catwoman and Big Bird away. Also, all the peanut butter is gone, but that's not important. I did bad, and you know what happens when you do bad things."

"You get grounded."

"That's right, which is why we're hiding from him right now."

"But why am I hiding?" Buzz's face furrowed, making him look a lot like Carlton.

"You did help with making the peanut butter disappear."

"No I didn't!"

"What did your dad say about lying, young man?" Shawn mocked frowned.

"I'm not lying!"

"Uh-huh, so that wasn't you I saw a few days ago getting three more spoonful of peanut butter and two more slices of bread than this household allows?"

Buzz looked down. "But I didn't finish it all. I don't need to be hiding."

"Do you _want_ to go out and talk with your dad right now?" Shawn said, making it sound like he was stating the obvious.

Buzz didn't even take the time to think. "No."

"Exactly. Your Uncle Gus should be here any minute now to pick us up, but we have to go through the door for freedom." The footsteps stopped and in-between them a long shadow hovered, signaling a presence just on the other side of the couch.

They both looked at the shadow in fear.

"Make a break for it?" Buzz whispered.

"Make a break for it," Shawn agreed. "On the count of three. One."

"Two." Buzz said

"Shawn!" Shouted Carlton, spotting them crouching behind the couch.

"Three!"

Shawn and Buzz bolted from behind the couch, both going the opposite directions and running around their husband and father. Carlton reached out to blindly grab one of them but missed and grabbed nothing but air for his efforts.

"Shawn Spencer! Buzz Spencer-Lassiter! Get back here right now!" He shouted after them.

"Run, Buzz! Run as fast as your little legs can!" Shawn said, jumping down the stairs of the front porch.

"It's all his idea, dad!" Buzz said when he saw his dad standing on the porch, fuming at them both.

"Traitor! You suggested it first!"

"You scared Catwoman and Big Bird away!"

"You ate all the peanut butter!"

"No! That was you!"

"I did no such thing."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did no-"

"Both of you get back here this instant or I swear I'm going to ground you for the entire year!" Carlton walked down the stairs.

Shawn looked back at the man, misjudging a step and tripping on his own feet. In slow motion he saw himself fall forward, arms up and legs twisted. His cry of "noo" deepened an octave lower from the slow down and before getting a face full of grass he saw the terrified expression of Buzz, who on a six year old looked really adorable. He slammed to the ground, bending his knees so his feet were in the air and getting blades of grass in his mouth. When the shock of falling died down he lifted his head to see Buzz still staring at him with huge eyes that were shifting between him and something next to him. His little face said everything, 'Run.'

Shawn turned to his left just in time to see the furious face of his husband glaring a hole into his skull before he reached down and yanked him back on his feet from his collar, causing him to let out a very manly 'squeak.'

"Buzz! Keep going, save yourself! Call for a SWAT to rescue me, but first head for freedom!"

Buzz took steps forward to the sidewalk only to take those steps back, jumping back and forth, unable to decide what to do and having a panic. "I don't know what a SWAT is!"

Shawn sighed and leaned his head back in surrender. "That's all your son," he said to Carlton.

"Buzz you get back here," Carlton said to his son before turning to Shawn, "If anything that's all you."

"Says the man who doesn't believe in global warming."

"Says the man who didn't know Jiminy Cricket is, indeed, a cricket."

"How was I supposed to know he's a cricket!"

Carlton started dragging him back inside, turning his head to make sure Buzz was following after them. "I don't know, Shawn, maybe actually pay attention to his name?"

"Carly, Superman to my Batman, you aren't actually mad about the peanut butter, are you?" Shawn asked carefully when Carlton pushed him back inside the house and locked the door when Buzz entered after.

"Among other things," Carlton growled. "Lucinda transferred, and I'm supposed to get a new partner in a couple of days."

"That's great! You don't have to worry about her going Dutch anymore."

"What? That doesn't make any sense." Carlton lost all his anger momentarily.

"Sure it does! Unless she's actually going to Dutchland, in which case she's going to turn full blown Dutch."

"First of all, you're not even using that term correctly. Going Dutch means something completely different. Second, is Dutchland even real?"

"Probably is, otherwise someone is missing a big opportunity to make business. I'd visit Dutchland."

"Third," Carlton barked, "I lost Lucinda. I actually liked her as my partner, Shawn. She knew all the basics already and got work done without waiting for me to say anything."

"She also went behind your back and called me over as a suspect when you specifically told her not to," Shawn said as a matter of fact.

"I admit that did drop some points on her, but she thought she had good reason to have you down there."

"Of course she did," Shawn smiled, but it didn't exactly reach his eyes, "but on the bright side if she didn't call me down we wouldn't have Psych right now!"

Carlton arched an eyebrow. "Psych? Is that what you're calling your little business? Psych? As in 'Gotcha'?"

Shawn grinned, "Yeah, what do you think? Cool, huh?"

"It's creative," Carlton agreed, "but not exactly reassuring. I mean 'Gotcha'? It's like you're mocking your clients even before they walk through your door."

"No, the 'Gotcha' isn't for them. It's for the crooks and cheating husbands or wives. Everyone thinks they can get away with things, but when I'm on the case they've got nowhere to hide." Shawn raised his hands and wiggled his fingers in an attempt to make himself look mystic.

While the two adults were talking and bickering with each other, Buzz was trying to sneak away, taking one careful step at a time and avoiding stepping on anything that could cause noise. He was halfway to freedom, his room within sight, but the bad thing about having dads with amazing observation skills meant there was no way he could hide when they were in the same room together.

"Don't even think about it, Bee," Carlton said, crossing his arms and not even looking at him.

Slumping his head down in defeat, Buzz returned back to stand with his dads.

"What is this about you taking more peanut butter than you should have?" Carlton looked down at him.

Buzz shuffled on his feet. "I… _might_ have done it."

"Is that right? Anything else you want to tell us?" Carlton looked skeptical; telling Shawn there was more to this than just missing peanut butter.

Shawn looked down at the little six year old. "Buzz, what did you do? I'm sensing this is more than just finishing the peanut buttery goodness."

Buzz bit his lower lip, avoiding any eye contact and twitching his tiny fingers.

"Shawn there is no psychic shenanigans allowed in this house. If you are going to consider, then you better do it without the show."

Shawn pouted. "You take the fun out of everything."

"Not what you said three nights ago," Carlton muttered just loud enough for only Shawn to hear.

"Carlton!" Shawn mocked, "you minx, there is a child present!"

"And that child needs to start talking." They looked to Buzz again, who remained as quiet as he could.

"What's the reason for this interrogation?" Shawn asked Carlton. They weren't going to get anything until the problem presented itself first.

"I got a call from the school. It seems Bee here did more than just take more spoons of peanut butter and bread."

Buzz's shuffling quickened, almost to the point of bouncing with nervousness. He managed a whole minute without saying anything until the stares from both his dads broke through. "There was a project in school. Someone built this really cool volcano but they were being mean about it. They said aid their volcano was the best out of all the projects, even mine."

"So what did you do?" Carlton edged him to continue.

"I… stuffed peanut butter inside the volcano." Buzz looked dejected, embarrassed and extremely guilty.

Shawn couldn't help it. He was weak when it came to the kicked puppy looks both Buzz and Carlton did. It was the eyes, something about the eyes just made the effect that much stronger. He kneeled down, placing a gentle hand on the small shoulder. "Buzz, were you jealous?"

"No!" Buzz quickly responded, "I just wanted him to stop picking on everyone about how his volcano was better than theirs. He made Jenny cry."

Shawn fought the urge to say 'aww' but couldn't hold back the little noise he made escaping his mouth. "Buzz I'm all for you defending everyone's honor against this volcano bragging assailant, but ruining their property is not the right thing to do, not if you get caught. Next time don't leave any witnesses."

"Shawn, don't tell him that!" Carlton said.

"Okay, okay, ruining property is a huge no, no, Bee. Don't do it."

Buzz nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, cheer up. You did it for a good cause, just not a good way," Shawn tapped his little chin.

"You owe an apology to the bully and to your teacher," Carlton said.

"But-" Buzz pouted.

"No buts. And you're grounded."

"Harsh," Shawn hissed, "getting put in the doghouse."

"Oh, he's not the only one in the doghouse," Carlton's voice got lowered, "you're going to the pound, Shawn, and that means you're sleeping on the couch."

"You can't mean that!"

"But I do," Carlton gave him a grin, a grin that meant anything but joy. "You owe me. A lot. First for scaring away Lucinda."

"First? What's the second? I'm not responsible for the peanut butter."

"No, the second is for making me sign up for t this psychic stuff and making me the skeptical one always to be proven wrong."

"But you are the skeptical one!"

"For good reason! You're not psychic."

Shawn stood up. "I could totally be! I just have to wave my arms all mystically and I'll have people blowing up our phone to have their palms read by me. Besides, it's your own fault for not wanting to play along in the first place. Just believe, Carly, and everything will fall into place." There was a honk from outside the house, signaling Gus had arrived. As quick as a flash Shawn leaned up and gave his husband a peck on his lips before rushing off.

"Shawn!" Carlton shouted after him.

"Come on, Buzz! Uncle Gus is here. Grab your backpack; we're making a break for it!"

Buzz quickly followed the order and went to grab his tiny black and blue backpack that was resting next to the door and followed after him. He was on the verge of jumping through the window of the tiny blue car if his pa hadn't opened the door just before running around the back of the car for shotgun.

"Boys!" Carlton stood on the porch, watching his idiot family act childish and run away.

"Bye, dad! I'll see you after school." Buzz said and waved through the opened window.

"Bye, honey! I'll see you after work." Shawn mimicked the action.

Carlton sighed as he watched the blue car drive off. He rubbed his forehead in exasperation. Why he, of all people, had gotten stuck with an idiot man-child of a husband was beyond him. But God-forbid, he still loved the man.

* * *

Shawn sat down heavily on the puffy stool. He crossed his arms over the counter and waved at the lady on the other side for his order. "Lucy, get me juice please, on the rocks. Give me anything stronger if you have it."

Lucy rolled her eyes with a smile. "Good morning to you, too. One pineapple with a dash of ginger and apple coming up."

Shawn waited patiently until the glass of heaven was pushed in front of him with a slide. He grabbed a straw, ripped off the paper and drank the blissful concoction with a happy sigh. He took another long sip, making his taste buds scream in joy.

"You're an angel, Lucy. What will I ever do without your pineapple mix?"

"Hopefully not out making shady deals to get something close to my mix," Lucy said. "Need anything else for today?"

"No," another sip. "This is all I need."

"Hard week?" Lucy guessed.

Shawn placed his drink down and began twirling the straw wrapper, making a little snake out of it. "Something like that." And it really was. Carlton wasn't kidding when he said Shawn was in the pound. For the past week he had been kicked out of the bedroom and forced on the couch. No amount of apologies or attempted make-up sex or even taking out the garbage changed Carlton's mind. The man was determined to make Shawn suffer for scaring away his partner, even if it meant going an entire week without sex. An entire week without even a kiss!

He leaned his head down so it would rest on his arm. He used his other one to grab the wrapper and make the snake crawl and dance around the smooth surface. He knew his husband was a stubborn man, but to hold off for so long without anything? No kiss, no physical touch, no time to have one single witty banter!

He really must have gone too far this time. Sure his mouth got him in trouble on more than one occasion, and sometimes he can't help saying things without thinking first, but that was what made Shawn, well, Shawn. Besides, _Lucinda_ was getting too touchy feely with his husband. Carlton belonged to him, no one else. All Shawn's. Carlton was Shawn's property and he'll be damned if he allowed some _partner_ to get their manicured hands on him.

Now if only Carlton would see it his way and move on. Sure Lucinda was great, and she proved to be helpful on the McCallum case, giving him information when Carlton was too busy off somewhere else. But other than that she was just a person who apparently didn't mind making the moves on a married man who had a very clingy and cuddly husband.

"Want to talk about it?" Lucy asked as she grabbed empty glasses and began wiping them down with a cloth.

"No, no, last thing I wanna do right now. Thanks though, Lucy."

Lucy nodded and walked through the doors leading to the kitchen. Shawn stood up from his stool and walked out of the place to grab the paper waiting for him outside, needing something to distract him. Perhaps the papers had news about a robbery or a kidnapping that needed solving. Perhaps someone invented the next hot dogs capable of curing Gus's fashion sense. Who knows?

He was out for only one minute. No, less than one minute. Thirty seconds, tops. When he returned he found his stool, which he had been seating on not thirty seconds ago, that still had his glass of juice and his little straw snake, occupied. Someone was sitting on his stool. _His_ stool that he left alone for only thirty seconds. _Thirty_ _seconds_.

A young lady on perhaps her late 20's with long blonde hair had taken his spot on the thirty seconds it took for Shawn to grab the paper. Had Shawn not been a married man and still madly in love with one Carlton Lassiter after ten years of being together, he would have been all over the thought of hitting on this lady. As it happens, he's still in love with the grumpy head detective, even if the man was causing him to be extremely horny.

Grumpily, he walked to the lady. "Excuse me? You're on my seat."

The lady looked startled for a second before she regained herself and put a smile on. "Am I?"

"Actually, yes, you are," Shawn replied and leaned on the counter.

The lady's smile widened. "Are you one of those weirdo compulsives who come to the same restaurant, sit in the same chair, and eat the same food every day?"

Taken back by her comeback Shawn couldn't help but be impressed. He grins and shakes his head a little. "Uh, no, no, no. I was sitting right there three minutes ago, and then I went outside to get myself a paper." He lifted his hand holding the paper for evidence. "I ordered the juice, and look I made a crawling snake with the straw wrapper." He pointed and held said items. "You can finish it if you think you're up to the job."

"I'm sorry," She said, "you want me to move?"

"Not anymore. So, what's up?" He sat down and looked eager to converse, even though he didn't felt it.

"I don't have time to talk," she made an effort to look at her newspaper and ignore him, but Shawn wasn't having that. This lady took his seat and he wasn't going to let that go.

"But you haven't heard what I'm going to say."

He noticed her chewing her lip in annoyance. "See, now we've already talked more than I wanted to."

He sighed and gave her bag a quick look, noticing fur and a picture of what was without a doubt her parents. "Well, I did give you my seat, you know. I think that gets me one question."

She turned to look at him, determined to make him stop, "Listen, diner guy…"

"Shawn."

"Shawn. Flattered, really. Very often I am happy to meet new people, but today, right here, right now, I can't talk."

"I understand. I do. What if I do the talking for both of us?"

She looked exasperated. "Have at it! Do you mind if I read the paper and stare aimlessly out the window while you two talk?"

And Shawn did. He made up a conversation playing both roles, and if he was honest he was enjoying annoying the lady who stole his chair. That was until he noticed how her body stiffened and she straightened after a new customer came through the door. He ducked his head down and scolded himself for not realizing it earlier. He spent his whole life around cops, even married one ("It's _Detective,_ Shawn), how could he have missed the obvious clues to a stake out?

He ducked when the lady ordered him to duck and took notice how her hands shook holding the gun. First timers, he scoffed. If Carlton had seen that he would have berated her for it. And speaking of Carlton, the very man he was grumbling about when he first entered the establishment suddenly barged in and shouted "Police!" along with a "Gun! Go!"

Shawn gazed at the man and nearly drooled from the way he handled himself in arresting the bad guy. He always loved watching Carlton be all Stern Cop with the demanding voice and barking orders everywhere. But as quick as it started the arrest was over and the officers on the side were dragging their new prisoner away. His husband looked his way and Shawn gave a little wave. Carlton placed his gun away and awkwardly left the place, eager to get out, but he did look back one last time to Shawn before disappearing.

Shawn turned to face the counter. His husband was still mad at him. Great.

The lady quickly put her gun in her bag and began packing her things, ready to follow after the officers.

"First time pulling your gun?" Shawn asked. He was slightly frustrated from lack of kisses and sex from Carlton and picking on her seemed the easier option.

"Maybe," she answered and marched out of the building.

Shawn sighed and returned back to his seat. He waved for Lucy, "Check, please."

* * *

Gus and Buzz sat in the Psych office and stared at the screen up on the wall. They were watching the regional finals of the American Spelling Bee and were both wordlessly saying the letters in an attempt to help the contestants, even though it was impossible to do so. Buzz balled up his hands in anticipation, mimicking his uncle. Both their legs began to bounce with eagerness.

"Do you think he'll win this year?" Buzz asked with hope.

"You know he will. He came in second last year," Gus answered.

The boy they were rooting for came up for his turn. He held an inhaler in his hand and looked beyond nervous. Both nephew and uncle began bouncing their arms in excitement. The boy seemed to struggle saying the words, which only encouraged them to shout at the screen in hopes that he could hear them.

"Uncle Gus?" Buzz said without looking at him.

"Yeah, Bee?" Gus replied, doing the same.

"Would I have won if I competed?"

"Nothing says you couldn't have. If you studied and worked hard and tried your best I bet you could walk out with the prize."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just make sure your pa doesn't try to help you. Did you know that I competed in this?"

Buzz looked at him with stars in his eyes, "You did?"

"I did, and I almost won, too."

"What happened?"

"I took some bad advice," Gus muttered.

"Pa?" Buzz asked, obviously knowing the answer already.

"Yep."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Gus. You could have won it. I know you could."

Gus shrugged, "Happened a long time ago. You know you still have a chance at it. We can start practicing now and enter you next year."

Buzz shook his head, "Maybe, but I'm not good at remembering things."

"You're not good at _studying_. Remembering and studying are two different things. You remember things just fine. In fact you remember things better than most."

"Pa doesn't like the spelling bee."

"He may not like it but this is for you, not him. Besides, your dad would encourage it. I know he will."

Buzz looked back at the screen and studied all the contestants. He noticed the way they all looked nervous and a bit desperate and almost in pain. While the spelling bee was fun to watch he didn't think it would be fun to take part of.

"Were you scared when you were up?"

Gus quickly shook his head, "No. It's a little nerve wrecking, but otherwise it wasn't that bad." That was a lie. It was downright terrifying when he was up there but he didn't want to discourage Buzz from thinking of participating in it.

"They don't look happy up there," Buzz pointed at the screen.

"Well competing against others isn't exactly something to be happy about."

"I don't want to do that."

Gus reached out and placed a hand on his little shoulder, "Then don't. You don't have to. I won't force you and neither will your dads."

Buzz nodded and after a moment of silence spoke up again, "Do you think Chin will come in second?"

"No way. Kevin will definitely be the runner up."

"No, Chin."

"Kevin."

"Chin."

"Kevin."

The sound of the front door of the office interrupted them and in came Shawn, "Hey, what are my two favorite boys doing?"

Both boys jumped up as if they were just caught doing something they weren't supposed to. Gus scrambled for the remote to turn off the TV and Buzz ran for the seat behind the desk to grab random papers on the surface, pretending to look interested.

Shawn entered the room and, upon looking at how 'innocent' the two were looking, raised his arms in question, "What were you both-? Were you watching Korean por – Korean pop? Gus, I told you not to do that with Buzz in the room!"

"What? No! It's the regional finals for the American Spelling Bee," Gus quickly said.

"Seriously?" Shawn looked appalled, "are you encouraging Buzz to take part in this affair of childhood trauma that will in no doubt cause us to send him to therapy and will give Carlton an aneurism when he sees the bills for it? 'Cause I'm telling you now I will not give him foot massages every day for the next 20 years."

"Pa!" Buzz cried out, "The spelling bee isn't bad."

"Shawn, don't mock us. It's a huge event. So what if Buzz likes it," Gus said.

"I can't believe this," Shawn walked around the room to stand next to the TV, which Gus had turned back on, "you're turning my son against me. Turning him into a mini-Gus. Next thing you know he'll be going into pharmaceutical sales and wearing suits. No wait, that last one will be Carlton's fault."

"It's being held in Santa Barbara this year," Gus crosses his arms and looks at the screen, "It's huge."

"If it's so huge then why aren't you sitting there instead of watching it here," Shawn asked.

"It's sold out," Buzz came around the desk and stood next to Gus, pouting at the news he just said, "Uncle Gus couldn't get tickets."

Shawn clicked his tongue and looked at the pair pouting at the fact that they weren't seeing this event in front row seats. It was too late. Already, Buzz was turning into a mini-Gus. He looked at the screen with them, noting how the Vu kid took a breath with his inhaler in an attempt to help his performance only to end up making it worse. The kid collapsed on stage, making both Gus and Buzz say "Dang!" with shocked faces.

"No, he was supposed to win this year!" Buzz said with a tone that suggested he felt betrayed by the turn of events.

"Wait, did you see that?" Shawn grabbed the remote and rewind.

"See what?" Gus asked.

"What do you see?" Buzz squinted his eyes in an attempt to spy what his dad was seeing, "Pa?"

"This is no accident. Something's wrong with that inhaler," Shawn states.

Gus takes the remote back from Shawn just as the phone begins to ring. Shawn went to answer it and had a quick chat with Chief Vick, proving his statement that something was indeed wrong with the inhaler. He couldn't help but grin when the Chief relayed the news that he and his partner were going to the scene to investigate. Who needed tickets when you had a psychic to get you in?

"Guess who can get us into the spelling bee?"

Buzz is quick to jump up, "Who?"

"This guy," Shawn pointed at himself with his thumbs, "right here. I was right about the inhaler. We have a case. Bandon Dunes inhaler was sabotaged."

"Brendan Vu," Gus and Buzz corrected.

"Sure. Get this, the kid said his inhaler felt funny. When he used it, his hand stung, paramedics get there, there's no inhaler. Apparently, the thing vanished into thin air."

"Shawn we are so taking this!" Gus grabbed his coat and keys, "Come on, Buzz get your stuff. We're going to a spelling bee."

"Yeah!" Buzz quickly grabbed his backpack, "Come on, Pa!"

Shawn shakes his head, "Why can't I get you both this excited about hotdog eating contests?"

"Hurry, Pa!"

"Let's go, Shawn!"

"Or Mexico?" Shawn smiles fondly and follows after them.

They arrive at the place in no time flat. Gus and Buzz looked around as if they were witnessing a life-changing event for the first time, which in their case technically were. Shawn marched forward, half pulling and half shepherding Gus besides him while Buzz ran straight to the building to peak through the glass.

"Buzz, don't go too far!" Shawn said.

"I won't!"

"Stay within sight!"

"I will!"

"Don't go anywhere without telling me first!"

"I promise!"

Even with the promise Shawn still kept an eagle eye on the six year old. When they caught up with Chief Vick, Shawn glanced back and forth between his son and the Chief. After the conversation he called the child over and led them inside the building where they looked like children in a very elaborate candy store (even when one of them was actually a child).

They took empty seats and sat down. They managed to stay for five minutes entirely before Shawn couldn't take it anymore. Backstage even less so. He couldn't stand seeing the parents who were practically forcing their children to study for the sake of winning and getting scholarships and a chance at college (even though they were still _children_ and shouldn't worry about college yet).

"And you were there the whole time?" Shawn asked the child.

"I was."

"Assimilation," the mother said, making the kid practice.

Shawn bit back a remark he would have said at the parenting he was witnessing. He felt bad for the kid. He looked to Buzz, who was sitting next to him while Gus occupied his other side. His son had a strange combination of expressions on his face, ranging from excitement to stress that came from just looking at the other nervous kids.

By the 13 parent he was about ready to yank his marvelous hair out.

"Are you going to try for the spelling bee?" The 13 mother asked Buzz after 10 minutes into their interrogation.

Buzz stuttered, caught unprepared, "I- I, uh. I'm n-not sure."

"I understand. Not every child can handle it. My son studied for months to reach this point."

That was it. Buzz was facing the floor now, looking as if he had just heard both his dads say he was a disappointed. Shawn was seeing red at the sight, and even Gus showed he was at his breaking point, considering the way his hands were clenched.

"If you'll excuse us," Shawn forced a smile, "I just remembered this place is child trauma waiting to happen and I'd rather have my son as far away from it as possible."

The mother made a face but Shawn ignored her and looked to Buzz, "Come on, Bee. Let's go see what room we can crash and pretend to be forensics."

Buzz nodded but didn't seem to perk up like he usually did when Shawn suggested pretending-play anything police related. Gus followed after them. They made their way back to the main room just in time to hear people announce Spellmaster Elvin having trouble breathing. Shawn caught on within seconds and quickly moved to grab Buzz and turn him away from the man, who toppled over a second later and fell into the seats below him. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone for him to crush, but even so the people surrounding the place began screaming and shouting.

"Pa, what's going on?" Buzz tried turning his head around to look at the source of all the screaming.

"Nothing, Bee. Nothing," Shawn covered his eyes with his hand. He shared a glance with Gus, who looked concerned, "Nothing at all."

* * *

Tricking a guard, grabbing noodles for evidence and announcing the whole scene as murder later, Shawn found himself being glared upon by his husband outside the building.

"You brought Buzz with you to investigate a case?!"

"Now, Carlton in my defense nothing dramatic was supposed to happen. We were only going to ask the parents questions. How was I supposed to know someone was going to fall off the balcony?" Shawn tried reasoning.

"Either way! It's common sense, Shawn. You're never supposed to bring your kid to any investigations," Carlton looked frantic.

"Nothing was supposed to happen," Shawn repeated, "Buzz really wanted to see the spelling bee. You didn't see his pouty face he pulled when he said it was sold out. How could I leave him behind knowing I was going to walk around the very place he really wanted to be? What kind of parent do you think I am?"

"An irresponsible one who thinks it's okay to take their son to an investigation!"

Shawn waves his statement away, "Think of it as a 'Bring your son to work' day," Carlton quirked an eyebrow, "I covered his eyes. He didn't see a thing."

"He heard everything. He's going to have nightmares about it now!"

"I'm sorry, alright. Things got out of control and a murder happened. I don't have control over that.

"And that's another thing. How do you know it's a murder? What proof do you have, Shawn?" Carlton crossed his arms.

"This," Shawn pulled out the plastic bag with the poisoned food in it, "Elvin was eating this and then fell over. Coincidence? I think not!"

"Shawn," Carlton pinched the bridge of his nose, "what makes you think his food was poisoned?"

"Super sniffer."

"Right, of course. Super sniffer. This is officially a murder now."

"I sense sarcasm. You don't trust the super sniffer. I am offended in Gus' place! Gus has respect for you, Carly, if he ever hears you doubt his super sniffer you'll break his heart. Gus is really sensitive about this."

"Shawn," Carlton sighed, "that's not what I meant. You need more than the super sniffer to claim this is murder."

"But, Carlton it _is_ murder. I just need to run this in for traces of the poison."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well I was thinking you could help-"

"No, Shawn," Carlton quickly said.

"But, Carly-"

"I'm not going to use police resources for this."

"You don't believe me," Shawn's face fell an inch.

"I do, Shawn. I do believe you, but I can't just send things without reason. I need to fill out paper work and then I need probably cause. Get me something else, something solid."

Shawn threw a hand up, "This is solid! What more solid can you get? It's edible, too. Wait, is this payback? Are you refusing to help because you're still mad about the 'transferring your partner' thing? It's been days now! And look who you got as a new partner. She's cuter, younger and looks like she'll tolerate you," He received a glare for that. "Am I still in the dog house?"

"Find something else," Carlton refused to budge, but his eyes softened just a bit, barely noticeable to untrained eyes, "keep searching, but be careful," he turned around and took two steps before looking back again, "Also, you're still in the dog house, and don't take Bee with you. You've already traumatized him enough."

"What, not even a kiss good luck?"

"Good bye, Shawn."

"Love you!" Shawn shouted after him.

Carlton didn't respond but he waved as he continued walking back into the building. At the same time Gus came out with Buzz by his side. Buzz's pouting disappeared and his excitement was back from just having witnessed an actual investigation with police and forensics everywhere.

"How did it go?" Gus asked when he reached him.

"Well he was mad for 4 minutes. A new record. He's still grumpy about his partner transferring."

Gus nodded, "He has good reason to be grumpy. I'd be mad, too if someone caused my partner to transfer."

"Come on, Gus. I'm not going anywhere."

"You know what I mean, Shawn."

Shawn shrugged, "I don't see what's so bad about it. Have you seen the new partner?"

"I have."

"And?" Shawn encouraged.

"And what?"

"You don't think she's cute? Smart? Charming? A spy in disguise?"

"I didn't talk to her, Shawn. You can't just say someone's a spy without at least talking to them."

"Says who?"

"Logic, Shawn. It's called character study."

"You're making that up."

Gus rolled his eyes, "What now?"

"Now," Shawn quickly thought it over. His second best choice for finding out what poison was in the food was his (he couldn't believe he was even thinking this) dad, "now I go and find someone who can run tests on this."

"Where to?" Gus made to follow him.

Shawn raises a hand to stop him. "I'm going to need you to do me a favor, buddy. Can you take care of Bee while I go do this?"

Buzz gave a confused glance at him when he heard his name.

Gus frowned, "I need to get back to work in three hours."

"It shouldn't take me that long. An hour, max. Go eat somewhere together. Bring me back something when you're done," Shawn kneeled to stand face to face with Buzz, "take care of your uncle, Bee. Don't let him go and do something crazy."

"Where are you going?"

He took a deep breath, "I'm going to face a lion."

Facing the lion was right. Shawn didn't just face the lion he also faced the lion's entire pride. Henry could play the entire roles all on his own and if Shawn hadn't been so angry at the fact that he ended up staying longer than the promised hour he would have been impressed that his father was a white and bald version of Eddie Murphy when he played all the roles in The Nutty Professor.

The sun was gone and the dog house was still not finished when his phone began ringing. He stood and stretched his legs, cringing when he saw the name on the caller ID.

He chuckled nervously when he answered, "Carly, baby. How's it going?"

"How's it going? How's it _going_?" Carlton sounded frustrated, "I'll tell you how's it going, Shawn. I had to leave work early to pick up Buzz from Burton's office after you left him there to go parading off and do who knows what and you know what I find?"

"Carlton-"

"I find Buzz worried about his father because he decided to run off and face a lion. A _lion_. When you didn't show up after the hour you promised he thought you were attacked or eaten by this lion."

"Carly-"

"And now he won't go to sleep because he wants to know you're alright and if you don't get your ass home right now I swear Shawn you're going to permanently stay on this couch."

Through the phone Shawn could hear his husband's heavy breathing from the rant he just finished, "I'm on my way. I'll be back home in ten minutes. In fact, my ass is already on the road and I have to go and catch up with it," Shawn said.

"See that you do, and it better be five."

"Love you."

"Come back home _right_ _now_."

With a click on the other end Shawn tucked his phone away. The dog house wasn't done and without it he wasn't going to get his test results for the poison in the food. He was expected to have it done and he was also expected to head home.

He weighed his options. On one hand he could stay and finished the dog house and get his test going and prove the whole thing was murder, but if he did that he'd end up having an affair with the couch for years to come. On the other hand he could head home already to a husband and a worried son, not get his test and prove the entire thing was murder, but at least this would be a first step to getting a small kiss or even a chance at sleeping on the bed again.

A no brainer he decided on the latter, but his choice was already picked before he even took a step. Henry came back with his grumpy demeanor, gave the dog house a glance and deemed it wrong.

Angry, frustrated and tired Shawn got on his bike and made his way back home through the empty streets of Santa Barbara. Perfect trip to enjoy the wind on his body and for his mind to wander, but the ride was cut short when a van nearly tried to kill him by running him over. A hurt arm and an injured leg later he found himself spending the night in the hospital and he knew for a fact he was a dead man.

* * *

"Gus! My hero," Shawn said as he walked out of his room early in the morning the next day.

"What happened?" Gus looked him over, making sure there weren't other injuries the nurses missed.

"Bike accident."

"Are you alright?"

They began walking down the hallways. Shawn giving quick glances inside rooms on their way, "I'm fine. They're releasing me."

"You call your dad?"

"I am not gonna talk to my dad," Shawn said with disdain.

"He'd wanna know you're okay."

"All he cares about are results just like those possessed spelling bee parents. You know what's wrong with this? All of th-"

"Shawn Spencer!"

Shawn and Gus froze on the spot. Down the hall, pushing his way through doctors and nurses and patients, came Carlton, who looked like a furious man on a mission. By his side he was holding Buzz's hand, carefully maneuvering him through the river of bodies. Shawn unconsciously stood up straight. Carlton was beyond mad.

"You called him?" He whispered harshly to Gus.

"Of course I did. He has a right to know when you get injured, Shawn. Besides, he kept calling my phone asking if I knew where you were. You didn't answer yours," Gus whispered back.

"Of course I didn't. I was strapped on a bed in this place! They took my phone."

"Well you better start on that apology essay because here he comes."

Shawn forced a smile and lifted his arms up for a hug. Carlton's face didn't change but Buzz shouted a "Pa!" and came running after yanking his arm away from Carlton's grip. With his injured knee unable to bend Shawn had to lean down with his back and get a chest-full of six year old who gave him a crushing hug. He bit back a yelp when the squirming body hit his injured arm. He didn't make a noise but his face expressed his silent pain, which Carlton saw.

"Buzz, careful. Your idiot father is injured," Carlton said with his frown still in place.

Buzz nodded but he refused to let go.

Shawn lifted the child and balanced him with his one good arm and one good knee, "Carly I can explain."

"You better. I spent all last night waiting for you to show up or give a call or for Burton to call that you got yourself into something. Imagine my surprise when I receive that call thirty minutes ago from Burton telling me you're in the hospital," Carlton crossed his arms.

"Well, okay, maybe I can't explain. At least not here," Shawn shifted his eyes around.

Carlton remained unmoved.

Shawn sighed, "I was going to call you. I swear. I just didn't want you to-"

"Worry?" Carlton interrupted, "A little too late for that."

"Carly did you just admit you were worried? You do still love me."

"Shawn," he growled.

"I'll tell you everything later, promise."

Carlton thought it over for a second. His face stoned with his signature frown. He rolled his eyes, threw his head back and let out a snarl, "I want every single detail, understand? Don't even think about leaving anything out."

"Done. Can you take-" Shawn made a gesture to their son who was still clinging to him.

"Oh, no. You got him for the entire day after the stunt you pulled last night. I have to go to work."

"It's not like I did it on purpose," Shawn whined, "We're still investigating."

"Then you better be careful. Burton make sure nothing happens to them," the detective pointed at the man. Satisfied when Gus nodded he turned to make his way out of the hospital but stopped after three steps. He hesitated before turning back around and placed a hand on Shawn's shoulder. He leaned down and said, "Be careful, Shawn," before giving him a kiss on his lips and marched out.

"He loves me," Shawn said with a grin when Carlton was gone.

"Hard to imagine why," Gus muttered.

"Come on, Gus. Everyone loves me."

"Shawn, the case."

"Right," Shawn nodded, "the Vu kid. He's somewhere around here. Let's go talk to him," he took a step forward, or at least tried to, but then he remembered 55 pounds of child still clinging to him, "Bee? Buddy, I need to walk, and you're a bit on the tall and heavy side."

Buzz didn't respond but by the shaking of his head against his neck Shawn figured he heard him and refused to let go. Shawn gave Gus a pleading look and mouthed a 'help me.'

Gus rolled his eyes but he got closer to touch his shoulder with Shawn's, "Lean against me."

"Thanks, Buddy," Shawn did just that and sighed when some of the pressure on his bad knee eased.

"Don't expect me to do this every day."

"Love you, too, Gus."

* * *

A dog house completed, a big reveal, a new partner who actually took his words to heart by the name of Juliet O'Hara, and a murderer and his kid in custody later and Shawn was aching from having his injured knee overworked. And having his best friend chase him around outside the building while having his son laugh at them on the sidelines didn't help one bit.

He all but collapsed on the couch when he was shepherded inside with his husband's and son's help. He shuffled a bit on the furniture, trying to find a comfortable spot without straining his already unbearable messed-up knee.

"Never let me see the light of day," He said, staring at the ceiling.

His husband walked up with a glass of water in his hand, "Man up. It's only a sprained knee."

"You say the sweetest things to me, darling," Shawn accepted the water gratefully.

"Are you okay, Pa?" Buzz asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine, Bee. I'll be good as new in no time and up putting bad guys away."

"The only thing you'll be putting away is yourself in bed," Carlton said, sitting next to him.

"Does this mean I can sleep in the bedroom?" Shawn asked with hope, "Am I forgiven?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"One day you will see the error of your ways by not letting me sleep in the same bed as you."

"I'm shaking."

"I can shake your world," Shawn grinned.

"You're sleeping on the couch," Carlton said without hesitation.

"You take that back."

"Dads," Buzz interrupted before they could get further into their banter, "why are you fighting? Are you still mad about losing your Big Bird and Catwoman?"

Carlton frowned, "My Big Bird and Catwoman?"

"Your partner," Shawn supplied.

"Yeah, are you still mad?" Buzz had his eyes wide, making Carlton crumble.

"I'm not mad, per say. I'm just… upset."

"You still love pa, right?"

Carlton made a face that looked like he had just suck on a sour candy. Shawn's grin grew wider.

"Of course I still love him," Carlton said, "even when he drives me insane. We're just having a bit of a-"

"Emotional tussle," Shawn said, "Don't worry about your dad, Bee. He'll forgive me one day. That new partner of his will melt his Grinch heart in no time. Just you wait. She's going to be Wonder Woman to his Superman and my Batman."

"She is?" Buzz's eyes brightened, "what does that make Uncle Gus?"

"Gus? That would make him the Green Lantern, maybe? No, he wouldn't handle flying into space each time. He can't be Flash, wouldn't be able to handle the speed. He'll get sick every time. Aquaman? He could pass as Aquaman, right?"

"Bee," Carlton said, "bed time. Go get ready. You have school tomorrow."

"But-" Buzz pouted.

"No buts. March."

With his head down the six year old marched to his room, but not before bidding his dads goodnight. Now, with their son out of the way, Shawn was vulnerable to Carlton's fury. He swallowed nervously for the incoming on slaughter.

It happened ten minutes after Buzz left.

"Shawn, we need to find someone to watch over Buzz when we're on cases."

That… came out of nowhere.

"Come again?"

Carlton looked at him, "We need to find someone to watch over Buzz when we're out on the field. There's no point in denying we're going to be busy on some days, working all night to catch scumbags."

"We were doing fine for the past six years," Shawn tried countering.

"The past six years you were jumping from part-time job to part-time job. You always had the time to watch over him. If not you there was always Burton. Now, since you became a… consultant your time has been filled. I'm busy. You're busy. Burton is busy. As much as I hate to say this we need help. At least have someone to stand by and be ready for when we call," Carlton said.

"We'll just take Buzz with us."

"I think we can agree how bad that idea is, considering what happened recently, Shawn," Carlton deadpanned.

"Nothing was supposed to happen," Shawn repeated again after who knows how many times.

"I don't want Buzz anywhere near cases. It's not a guarantee nothing will happen, and Shawn, sorry to burst your bubble but you're not an actual psychic. You can't predict when things are going to happen."

"Such faith in me."

"Shawn I'm serious!"

"Alright," Shawn lifted his hands in surrender.

Carlton blinked, "Alright? You're agreeing to it? That's it?"

"I don't like the idea of leaving Bee with someone else that's not you or Gus, but I get why we need a standby. I'm not going to argue when it involves Buzz's well-being."

Silence followed. For a second Shawn thought he had broken his husband by agreeing with him without a fight. He poked the detective on his cheek just to make sure he didn't end up dying on the spot, "Carlton? Hun, you alive?"

The head detective snapped back, "Why can't I get you to agree this quickly when we're deciding on lunch?"

"Because one word, Jerk Chicken. Who can resist that?"

"Technically that's two words."

"Keep talking dirty to me."

"Shawn."

"Because this isn't about me or you. This is about Buzz and his six year old innocent self. I don't want him anywhere near a crime scene until he's at least 30."

"A bit too late for that," the faintest hint of a smile edged on Carlton's lips.

"I don't want him anywhere near his second crime scene until he's 30," Shawn rephrased.

A comfortable silence fell between them. Carlton scooted over closer to his husband and, with a smooth move Shawn hadn't seen since they first began dating, wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Shawn leaned his head against the arm and snuggled closer. His nose filled up with a smell that was purely his husband, all full head testosterone with coffee and gun residue, and he relaxed, nearly falling asleep on the spot.

"I was thinking," Carlton started. His breath puffing against his husband's hair.

"That's dangerous," Shawn retorted.

He ignored it, "I was thinking that, since we don't want a random stranger looking after Buzz, we should get someone we know."

"That's a good plan. I never would have thought of it."

"Listen, smartass I'm trying to get to my point."

"You love this smartass."

"God only knows why I do."

"It's the hair."

"As I was saying, I'm thinking we should get someone we both know."

"You realize that list of someone we know isn't exactly long? At least not in the trust department. There's Gus who we have to rule out. And there's… Gus' parents, who don't exactly like me. There's also… Gus."

"Alright, so we're not as social as we should be."

"No, no, no, I'm social enough for both of us. What we don't have is a foundation of trust. We have trust issues. There's a difference. What about Lulu?"

Carlton looked pained, "As much as I want her to she's not about to move three cities over just to watch over Buzz. By the way she's thinking of paying us a visit."

"Great, we haven't seen her in three years. I'm sure Buzz will be excited."

Another silence, but unlike the other two this one was showing signs of tension, all coming from Carlton.

"What is it? I can practically hear you straining with a thought and you're starting to drown me with tension," Shawn said.

"Well, we need someone to watch over Buzz and we don't want a stranger. The only person we trust with him isn't always free. That leaves us with one person who even comes close to it," Carlton was avoiding eye contact, which wasn't a good sign whatsoever.

Shawn was getting an idea of who he was referring to, "I don't like the sound of that. I don't like where this is going in general."

"Shawn."

Shawn sat up, "You're not referring to the person I think you're referring. I swear, Carlton Lassiter, if you are I won't be the one sleeping on this couch tonight."

"He's our second best choice," Carlton placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No. He shouldn't be a choice at all. I am not letting Buzz stay with him alone for more than five minutes."

"He's your father. He's Buzz's grandfather."

"Exactly. He's my father and I told you what he did to me. I'm messed up, Carlton. I'm not letting him mess up Buzz. He won't be able to take it! It'll ruin him."

Carlton kissed him shut, "You're not ruined, Shawn. You're anything but. Don't ever say that. I know what Henry did."

"Then why are you even suggesting it?"

"Because I don't think he'll do that. Buzz doesn't have eidetic memory. Henry has no reason to try and morph him into the perfect detective like he did you," he kissed the younger man's forehead, "he's our best option. Unless you want to hire a 17 year old high schooler?"

"I think I prefer them over him. Anyone but him."

"We'll give him specific instructions on what to do and what never to do. Look at it this way, if he does something wrong we have reason to cuff him. You've dreamed about bringing your old man in just like he did to you years ago."

"Have I been talking in my sleep again? What else did I say? Anything involving you naked in bed covered with whip cream and pineapples everywhere replacing the roses?"

"No, but now I do and that's an interesting thought."

"I love it when you think dirty thoughts."

"I know you do. Tell you what, promise me you'll think about Henry as a babysitter and I'll not only let you sleep on the bed tonight, I'll even make one part of your dream come true."

Shawn looked to be thinking it through, "What part of the dream? The pinapples? Whip cream? Or the naked part?"

"I'll let you decide."

"You realize Henry and babysitter don't belong in the same sentence?"

Carlton shrugged, "First time for everything."

"I'll think about it. Now go get naked in bed. I'm cashing in now."

"Eager aren't we?"

"You owe me for the past week."

"Can't argue there. Can you make it to bed? Or need me to carry you?" There was teasing in Carton's voice.

"Where there's a will, there's a Shawn Spencer who won't let an injured knee get in his way."

* * *

No beta reader whatsoever. Any mistakes you find are all mine.


	3. Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece

"Shawn."

"Dad."

Shawn and Henry eyed each other carefully. Shawn was currently standing outside Henry's front door with his hands tucked inside his jeans' pockets, swaying back and forth. He'd rather be anywhere else than here but he did promise Carlton he'd think about their choices involving Buzz and he agreed that they needed a plan E. Plan B was Gus, plan C was Lulu and plan D was Carlton's mother, Mona. Although they had gotten on the wrong foot because Shawn ended up marrying her son without her permission, Mona was still a spunky carefree spirit who adored Buzz and had an understanding mother-in-law relationship with him. Also, she was a better option than Henry, but not a healthy every weekday option, since she and Althea make it their life goals to spoil Buzz rotten.

Shawn was all for getting Buzz spoiled, since little Bee usually brought back treats after his visits with his grandmothers. Carlton on the other hand had set some ground rules. Spoilsport.

Back to the matter at hand. Henry had become plan E when it came to last minute babysitters. Granted, Shawn would have placed him as plan H, having a high schooler as plan E and Chief Vick as plan F and the friendly hobo down the Psych office as plan G. Maybe move Henry to plan I and have Gus' parents as plan H.

Now came the hard part of talking with Henry on a sophisticated level and ask him to become a very grumpy emergency babysitter.

"Is there something you wanted, Shawn?" Henry stood in the open door's space with his arms crossed.

"There was, and it was something involving Buzz, but I seemed to have forgotten," Shawn said, laying down the bait before asking the big question.

"Shawn."

Got him. Henry looked interested now. Apparently having recently discovered he had a six year old grandson he needed catching up with made Henry take anything he could from just having the name mentioned. Henry behaved like a sweetheart, trying his best to be part of the six year old's life. God, watching that caused Shawn to experience strange feelings that were mixed with guilt and anger. Guilt because he did sort of kept Henry from his grandson, anger because Henry was behaving like this, trying desperately to spend time with the child, when he never did so with Shawn. Sure he spent time with him but Henry never changed his attitude once.

With a deep breath he continued, "Carly and I have been talking and with this whole Psych business between Gus and me and Carlton already working as head detective we've agreed that…"

Henry looked expectantly, waiting for the punch line almost as if he already knew what Shawn was going to say. He probably already did, the bastard. "That?" Henry prompted.

"That we need someone to watch over Buzz when the big cases happen. Gus will be busy with me and Carly will be busy with the department."

He refused to say anything else. He didn't need to. Henry knew exactly what he wanted to ask and Shawn wasn't about to voice it. He had leverage at the moment and he was going to use it. If Henry was going to try and force him to say the words Shawn was going to turn around and walk right back to his bike and never bring up the subject again.

Thankfully, Henry seemed to know his position. "You want me to babysit the kid."

"When we're busy with cases, yes."

"That must've been hard for you to agree to."

"I can turn around right now, Dad, and never look back," Shawn threatened. "I'm sure there are plenty of high schoolers out there needing the job and we'll be willing to weed through them until we find the perfect one."

"Will you really let a stranger look after Buzz?"

"I will if we're desperate enough. Better than you," Shawn said, hoping it stung. "Buzz is a sweet kid, Dad. He's innocent and a heartthrob and he's nothing like me. The last thing I want is for him to be left with you and put through what you put me through. He won't be able to handle it. You will break him if you try, Dad, and I won't let it happen without a fight."

Shawn really hoped his message was getting through Henry's head. It was this or nothing.

Henry looked to be thinking it over. "Does he have -?"

"He doesn't. Buzz doesn't have it so you can't play that stupid hat game with him," Shawn barked protectively. "He's all every bit a Lassiter."

Henry snorted, probably thinking what a wasted potential that was. It made Shawn see red, both for his husband and his son.

"Have you even tried with him to make sure? Skills like that don't just disappear in the next generation. He must have something."

"He doesn't," Shawn growled. "We're not going to force him and you're not going to try, understand? If you so much as suggest a hat I swear I'm going to take away all your visitation rights."

Henry stood unfazed and even had the nerve to ask, "Are you sure?"

"Even if he did we're not going to force him to become the perfect cop. He's going to use his skills however he wants, do you hear me? He won't be your perfect detective. If you even try I'm going to find something against you and have Carlton cuff you away."

"Will he even have the guts to? He'll be locking away his own father-in-law."

Shawn smirked, "He'll happily do it."

Henry thought through it, weighing in his options. Shawn knew he was considering his chances if he decided to disobey, but was it worth it not spending time with Buzz for the sake of making sure he truly didn't have eidetic memory? This wasn't Henry's son. He couldn't willingly do what he wanted with him like he did with Shawn. This was Shawn's and Carlton's son and they were going to protect him with everything they got and willingly take down anyone who tried to harm him, even if it was family.

"What days will I have him and for how long?"

Henry had decided, taking his choices willingly. Shawn felt a cold satisfaction at that.

"Depends on the cases. Buzz will mostly be in school when Carlton works and I'm in the office. Gus and I usually pick him up and if we don't have anything going on we hang out in the office or walk around and find our lunch. We might take him when we're investigating for clues but drop him off with you when murderers are involved. Weekdays you're free from morning to four, that's when Buzz gets out of school. If we have a case you get him until we're finish. If we don't we keep him. Weekends are a hit or miss and we might call you randomly to take care of him. Can you do it?"

"Free until four for weekdays days and on call for weekends. Yeah, I can do that, Shawn."

"Great, we're not paying you, by the way."

Henry snorted and glared accusingly, "I have six years worth of catching up. Keep your money as long as I get time with him."

Shawn chose to ignore the accusation, not feeling guilty in the slightest for not telling his father about Buzz. "Remember what I said, Dad. We'll throw you away faster than you can say detective."

"I got it, Shawn. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. Right now Buzz is in school and I don't have anything besides a computer thief in a school to look at," Shawn turned around, not bothering to say goodbye or even give a wave. He came and did what he came to do and was ready to leave and head for the station and pester his husband and possibly get a bigger case. He turned around when Henry called after him, inches away from his bike.

"Shawn! Does Buzz like… comics?"

And alright, for the briefest moment, even though Shawn despised his father for what he did when he was a kid, he couldn't help but feel… proud that Henry was actually trying. Henry had never bought him comics, never let him even look at them, and yet here he was considering buying them for Buzz in order to gain points. Granted he was buying his way through but Buzz needed spoiling from his grandfather and Henry needed to learn how to handle and care for a normal child.

"Sure does. He especially likes the Justice League comics. He's starting to grow fond of the Avengers, but Justice League is definitely his favorite. Has a soft spot for Superman and Batman."

Henry frowned, probably not understanding a single thing he said but he nodded and that was all Shawn needed.

"Buzz also loves sweets. Don't play the stupid hat game and just buy him the cake."

Another nod before Shawn turned on his bike and began backing away, about to drive away but not before shouting a final "He also loves Legos!"

Henry looked to be battling with himself on whether to nod or shake his head at that, but for the sake of his grandchild he agreed getting gifts was probably the best first step in building their relationship.

* * *

Carlton spoke with command to the officers and O'Hara. They needed to figure out who stole the heirloom and where to find the ring as fast as they could before they got on the Attorney General's bad side. The last thing they wanted was that.

"I don't need to tell you how vital it is that we maintain the utmost secrecy on this heist. The Attorney General does not want his son's wedding disrupted any more than it's already been."

"How will we explain our presence to the press?" Detective O'Hara asked.

"We don't. Just let me stew," answered Carlton. Short and straight to the point.

O'Hara didn't give in to his simple response. "Well, that's one approach, but, if I may suggest, I once wrote a paper regarding press releases and such and -"

While on his best days Carlton would appreciate the suggestion of different approaches, right now he was not in the mood to have a rookie detective tell him what to do, especially not when he knew without a doubt that his husband was sneaking around and was currently hiding behind the small space of the hallways' arch. He didn't like having his commands questioned or have input given from someone new to the station. He glared at O'Hara and puffed up his chest, unconsciously trying to impress his husband with his in-charge display. He knew Shawn loved it when he did, couldn't keep his hands off once he witnessed it happening the first time and even years later Shawn still couldn't keep his hands off when he saw it inches away.

He hoped Shawn was getting a great view of it. He was craving praise from the short man and the affectionate kisses that came with it.

He looks back to where Shawn was hiding, witnessing just in time his fluff of hair disappearing behind the wall. He continued staring, knowing his husband was going to peek out to have another look and as predicted Shawn did just that. Carlton was able to see the tips of his hair and his nose and grinned, winking before looking back to O'Hara and the officers. O'Hara was giving him an odd look and even faced the same direction he turned to search for what he winked at. Carlton cleared his throat in an attempt to distract her. The last thing he wanted was for her to spread rumors that he was flirting with a co-worker, especially since he knew she couldn't see Shawn and wouldn't piece together he was flirting with him. Everyone in the station knew he was married. They just didn't know exactly to whom, and if it went around that he was having an affair with a co-worker, well, it just wouldn't sit well. Shawn was a possessive bastard.

Not to say he wasn't a possessive bastard as well.

"Get the board," he ordered and led them away. He looked back one last time and managed to walk in an angle that allowed him to see Gus crouching on the other end of the arch, facing Shawn.

With a resigned sigh he disappeared with the other officers, already planning ways to continue the skeptical charade of Shawn's psychicness. One way or another Shawn was going to get himself on the missing ring case. He just hoped Shawn was easy on the embarrassing him part, especially since this was the Attorney General, after all.

He also hoped Shawn wasn't too eccentric in his little 'vision' acts. It was slightly embarrassing - scratch that, it was completely embarrassing - to watch his husband behave like a fool for the sake of selling a lie. Why couldn't Shawn just had used the truth?

 _Because your touchy partner didn't believe me and was about to roommate me with those two lovely gentlemen that looked like they wanted to play more than simple house._

Right, that's why. And now with the chief and half the station truly believing Shawn was psychic it was going to be hard just coming out with the truth. Even more so with Henry also playing along with it. Obstruction of justice was what they were going to be charged with if it ever got out.

Sweet Justice, he hoped Shawn knew what he was doing.

"Yeah. No, no, I couldn't possible impose on you. No."

Speaking of Shawn, there he was. And he was talking to the family. Great. He was already throwing himself in.

"Please, you're saving us here. You find this ring. We'd owe you everything."

And the family believed him. Perfect. Was there a single sane person out there who didn't fall for the psychic facade? How gullible were people these days?

"What in the hell is going on here?" Carlton barked, not truly putting the effort in it.

Shawn grinned at him before facing the family again, "I just dropped by to say hello. Guys, this is head detective Carlton Lassiter and his lovely new partner, Juliet. His last one turned out to be a bit handsy, trying to get her hands on this handsome married man, even when he wasn't interested, so she was transferred. I'm not sure if that was the only reason. I'll let you decide for yourselves.

Why did he love this man again? Some days Carlton thought he was a masochist for ever marrying this man-child of his. "Shall we?"

Shawn batted his eyelashes playfully, giving O'Hara a wink as he passed her. Carlton led him away from the room, ignoring Shawn talk about a hazing ritual and getting naked in a river, which sounded like a great idea but now wasn't the time. When the coast was clear Carlton placed a hand on his husband's shoulder and pushed him against the wall.

Shawn wiggled his eyebrows at the suggestiveness of it, "Are we going to have a quickie? Teenagers trying to hide in the school hallway?"

Carlton felt his lips twitch upwards and it took a large amount of effort not to smile, "We're hardly teenagers anymore, Shawn."

"Too bad. If we had known each other as teenagers we could have had the whole package. Constantly making out in the hallways and sneaking out each other's windows when our parents got home. It would have been great."

"I think your father would have killed me if that happened."

"Probably," Shawn agreed, not sugarcoating it.

"Listen, Shawn," Carlton said, getting back to the matter at hand. "The department's reputation is on the line with this one. If you find anything tell me right away, alright? Even if you have to act like an idiot give me clues. We need to figure this out fast."

"Don't worry, Honey Bear, I'm all over it. We'll catch this thief, the spirits will guide us."

Carlton glared at the last part. Shawn just smiled cheekily.

"Remember you have to pick up Buzz," Carlton reminded him before walking away. "Don't forget."

"I would never," Shawn placed a hand on his chest in an offended manner. "Want something for lunch?"

"Surprise me," Carlton said before disappearing. Probably not a good idea to say to Shawn of all people because it meant they were going to have Jerk Chicken to eat… again. Hopefully Buzz was in the mood for something else. His son was his lunch backup. Even Shawn couldn't resist those eyes.

* * *

Inside Hotel De La Cruz Shawn hid behind a plant with Buzz kneeling right besides him, mimicking his pose. They were eavesdropping on Carlton, watching him as he talked to the Attorney and barked orders. Shawn heard a particularly juicy bit of information from him when he mentioned command center and Shawn knew Carlton was on to them. He felt pride from that. His husband had come a long way from his rookie years and learned a trick or twenty from Shawm about detective work.

"Pa? Should we be doing this?" Buzz asked with worried glances.

"Course, we're investigating right now, Bee. We need to gather information."

"Why are we hiding?"

"Because some information runs away when they see us. Hiding lets us sneak around. We'll find the things your dad misses," Shawn answered with a jerk of his head towards his husband. "We'll be his backup."

"Really?" Buzz's eyes began sparkling. "You mean it, Pa?"

"That's right. You're an honorary detective. But remember to stay close and do exactly what I tell you to do, got it?" Shawn said with a stern tone. Something that was out of character for him but not when it came to his son's safety.

"I will, I will. Promise," Buzz began bouncing with his hands balled up in excitement. Then, suddenly, his excitement disappears and fear for something behind Shawn replaces it.

Shawn turns his head to look at the source, ready to fight if necessary. What he found was a guard sternly glaring at them and covered in items that suggested he had a fear of diseases. Using that to his advantage he played it off.

"Can I help you, sirs?" The guard said.

Shawn pressed his ear closer to the plant, signalling to his son for him to do the same. A bit confused Buzz did just that, pretending to listen for something invisible.

"We're just listening," Shawn replied.

Buzz made a humming noise of agreement. Not exactly convincing since he looked to be completely lost but just enough that the guard was falling for it.

"For what?" Guard-man asked.

"For what," Shawn repeated as if talking to a fool.

Buzz, with cute scrunched up eyebrows, repeated it as well, if a bit exaggerated. "For what."

"Lyme disease."

Guard-man eyes widened a fraction. "Lyme disease?"

"Lyme disease," Buzz agreed with a childly serious nod.

Shawn hummed, "Lyme disease, rickets, avitaminosis, Legionnaire's, bubonic. You name it. You know who we are? We're inspectors, and we're some of the best ones in this city. Called in by the state inspector himself."

Guard-man frowned, looking at Buzz, "But he's a kid."

"Child prodigy. He's the future of inspecting. Together we will stop these cases at the roots but if you get in our way these diseases will spread and we'll have an epidemic. Do you want that to happen?"

"Hell no," Guard-man said without thinking, quickly trying to cover his mistake by shutting his mouth with his hand.

"Language!" Shawn shrieked, covering Buzz's ears as quickly as he could. "What is wrong with you? There is a child present."

Buzz, for his part, pretended he didn't hear anything and looked around.

"Sorry, sorry."

"If you're sorry then help us stop these things in their place. We'll need access to everything, elevator shafts, air vents, the safe room."

"The safe room is a crime scene."

"Do you want this to spread? The safe room will be a triage unit if we don't get those spores out of there."

"Got it," Guard-man nodded frantically. "Can we let the cops finish up in there first?"

Shawn was internally grinning, "Tell them to hurry."

With a final "Oh, man" the guard ran off, disappearing to who knew where while Shawn and Buzz remained behind and watched him go. When all was clear Shawn released Buzz's head and quickly said "You didn't hear any bad language here, understood?"

"Got it, Pa. Didn't hear anything."

"Good, now come on. We need to see your dad before he goes to the safe room," Shawn grabbed his son's tiny hand and began walking him towards where he last saw Carlton. Leading them through the crowd and avoiding hitting people.

"What for?" Buzz looked up curiously.

"For our command center. We're investigating this case with style."

"Is that so?"

They did not jump when the stern voice that could only belong to Carlton Lassiter came from behind them. Carlton stood with his arms crossed and stared them both down.

"Dad!" Buzz shrieked.

"Honey!" Shawn gave the other shriek. "We weren't doing anything illegal."

Carlton quirked an eyebrow, "So that wasn't both of you making the guard look like a fool over there?"

Simultaneously they said, "Noooo…"

"Uh-huh," Carlton bit his bottom lip in an attempt to smile or 'aww' at the sight. "And where exactly are you both going? More importantly, why is Buzz here in an investigation?"

"We're just investigating a missing ring," Shawn tried. "We should be fine just searching for a ring. People can't resist this adorable face. Bee will have them eating out of the elbow of his arm."

"It's palm of his hand, Shawn."

"I've heard it both ways."

"Right, you didn't answer my other question. Where do you both think you're going?"

"Well, you did rent a command center," Shawn said casually. "And I'm about to go vent adventuring."

A click of his tongue, Carlton managed to hold off before finally pulling his key out and handing it over. "Don't go crazy with it. The bill will go straight to you and you're not going to get Burton to pay for it."

"Now that's just not fair. What's the point of a command center if we can't party in it?" Shawn pouted.

Carlton ignored him and looked to Buzz, "Don't leave the room unless one of us is with you, Bee. Understand?"

"Got it, Dad. Only walk around with you or Pa."

"That's my boy," Carlton petted his head before walking away. "I'll see you in the safe room, Shawn."

Shawn called back, "Be there in a bit. Come on, Bee, we need to make a pillow fort before the meeting happens."

* * *

Carlton took a deep breath and looked at the board again, not believing he was about to say what he was about to say. Of all the things he could've thought up, something realistic and not as elaborated as this, he ended up thinking of one of the least plausible set ups ever. Well, that's not true. The bit about the camera recording a fake room could happen, but doing so for the sake of a simple ring? Unless it was a bank holding millions and millions of dollars in a safe there was no way someone would've set up a second room for a ring, no matter how big the ring was.

Still, it was all he had, and he needed something up on the board to help start the investigation.

Maybe he should've asked Shawn what he would've done to make a believable ring robbery.

No, probably best not to. His husband's story, for all he knew. would have told a story that involved masked men wearing a costume from one of Shawn's favorite movies and had a musical going on while taking the ring.

That'd be a sight to see.

He drummed his fingers on his crossed arms. He wondered if it was too late to take the board back and change up the plan. Probably was, especially when he heard the sounds of thumps inside the vents, signalling Shawn had arrived. He really hoped Buzz wasn't in the vents with him (if Shawn knew what was good for him he wasn't).

Turning around and putting on his best frown and eye piercing look Carlton got to work. He had the attention of everyone in the room. Most of them with notepad out and writing down notes. One particular officer wore a face full of extreme focus and latched onto every word he said. O'Hara wore a similar expression but instead of extreme dedication to his explanation she actually looked skeptical. Good. The whole plan was make-believe and Carlton would've thrown a fit if he found he ended up with the gullible partner.

He was halfway through his explanation and by then he had found that no officers had the courage to stop him and question his explanation, which he took as a compliment because it meant they feared getting on his bad side. No officers except for O'Hara. That earned her points. She wasn't afraid to step her foot down and go another direction. He needed that in a partner. Although, he could do without her preppy personality.

From up in the vent he heard Shawn's laughter. It seemed even the 'psychic' found the explanation ridiculous. Carlton had half a mind to grab a broom and start stabbing the ceiling. That would teach Shawn a thing or two about laughing while he was supposed to be hiding from view.

"Who laughed? Nobody?" Carlton said while trying not to glare at the ceiling.

Shawn giggled again. Seriously, he _giggled_.

"If someone disagrees with my theory I'd like to know."

"It just seems very elaborated," O'Hara said.

Huh.

"And just a bit far-fetched," said the officer who had latched to his theory at the start of the explanation.

What was his name again? McNott? McGee? McNab? That sounded about right, McNab. Maybe. "Are you a detective? Why are you here?"

"You asked for all of us to come," the possible McNab said.

Did he? He couldn't even remember now. All he wanted to do was finish this meeting and get started in the investigation. He also wanted to head over to his rented room and keep an eye on Buzz. That child, even though he was half-him, was all Spencer. He wouldn't be surprised if he entered the room and found some ridiculous structure created by blankets and pillows. A fort, most likely.

Ordering the officer out to fetch him coffee and explaining the interrogation of a suspect Carlton was ready to send everyone out.

"His responses to my interrogation were hostile at best."

"Clarify 'hostile'," O'Hara asked.

Slightly frustrated from having to explain this simple thing, Carlton snapped, "Use my tone now as a guide."

* * *

"You know you didn't have to be all macho on her," Shawn said when the room emptied and he crawled down the vent.

"I'm not here to baby anyone, Shawn," Carlton said.

"You don't have to try and scare her away either. Look at her, she's cute."

Carlton quirked an eyebrow, "Should I be worried?"

A grin, "Nah, she may be cute but I'm a taken man and I like them tall, grumpy and with a sternum bush."

"Flattered," Carlton deadpanned, looking at the ceiling pointedly, "I hope Buzz wasn't with you inside that vent."

"The dust makes him sneeze a lot. No, he wouldn't be the best vent hider."

"At least I don't have to worry about you draggin Buzz through those then. Is he in the room?"

"He is. Keep an eye on him, will you? I'm going for coffee and fetching Gus. He's missing out on this!"

Carlton frowned, "I hope you're not going to force him out of his office."

Shawn waved a hand carelessly, "He'll thank me," before leaning up and kissing Carlton on his cheek. "If you don't find Bee he's probably sleeping under all the blankets. Don't have too much fun without me!"

With a wave goodbye Shawn took off, leaving Carlton to stand in the room alone and roll his eyes.

* * *

Shawn entered the cafe and spotted a figure he was becoming familiar with and recognized almost instantaneously. Juliet O'Hara was sitting with a cup in between her slender fingers. He walked over to her and sat on the empty seat in front of her.

"Detective O'Hara, all alone?"

Juliet sighed, looking annoyed. Ouch. "Well, not anymore, apparently."

Someone was in a bad mood. Shawn could tell! "Work troubles? I'm sensing work troubles. Here, let me read your palm."

"How about just one finger?" Juliet said, exasperated.

Shawn guessed what his husband said and how he acted had really gotten to her. That was his husband for you. Once he had gotten rid of his rookie title he became a sort of tyrant with power but thankfully Shawn managed to keep it at bay. Hopefully Carlton learned to tone it down. Shawn liked Juliet and he knew she was just was Carlton needed as a crime-solving partner. They were going to be a force to be reckon with. Just like him and Gus. Carlton needed his own Gus.

"Come now, let me see if I can be helpful," Shawn said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Juliet said.

"The Maxwell wedding. Honestly. I was invited."

"By whom?"

Ever the detectives, detectives. "Beth. Bethany. The bride. Little baby B. The B sting. Love her. God, Dylan is so lucky to have her. She grounds him in ways that he needed grounding, don't you think?" Dylan sure was lucky, but not as lucky as Shawn. He had Carlton.

Juliet gave in and offered her palm. Progress. Now they were getting somewhere. "She's a good sport. Air Supply, really? Kidding. Just kidding. Relax. This is work-related. You thought this place would be different, but nobody respects your opinions. They all think you're too young?"

"Always."

"Always?" Huh, so apparently Carlton wasn't the only one. Now that was more reason for Shawn to help and encourage her. Shawn thought long and hard. "You know, I think you and I could help each other."

"And how would that be?"

Such faith in him. He really liked her. She'd be perfect for Gus. Perhaps he could play matchmaker? Who knows. Maybe he could convince Carlton to help. "Oh, I know things. Things about rings." Shawn said innocently.

"Oh, I thought you were here for a wedding."

Oops. He was caught grey handed. She was earning more points by the minute. "I am… ish."

They stared at each other. Shawn holding her gaze and refusing to back out and then finally she placed her hands on the table and said, "You first."

* * *

Shawn waited patiently on Gus' tiny blue car. They needed to get going and start on the case already. He jumped up on his feet when he saw the dark skinned man making his way over.

"So, now I have a cat?"

"An orange tabby. Last Christmas, you made her a tiny santa hat. You made one for Bee, too."

Gus looked annoyed. It was a match made in heaven, he just knew it! "Fantastic. I can't even have a make-believe boy cat?"

"Gus, a boy cat wouldn't serve my purposes nearly as well. The next time I need you, Pickles is having kittens."

"Pickles?"

" is her full name. Bee helped you name her. Though, I'm not actually sure cats can marry outside of Boston."

"Yeah," Gus muttered.

It took a bit of wrangling to convince Gus to get a move on to the hotel but Shawn managed it, with the promise of it being a safe-cracking job. There were officers surrounding the reception area but Shawn had a plan. None would stop him.

Except for maybe the Chief, however.

It was a good thing Carlton wasn't nearby because the shriek Shawn gave was definitely not manly. Especially when the Chief was allowing them to continue their investigation, so long as she never saw a strand of hair on them. This family and the station really wanted to find this ring.

Then again…

Shawn felt the chain around his neck holding the ring against his chest.

If he'd lost his ring he'd go crazy trying to search for it. So he guessed he understood why they wanted the ring. But this was a ring of value. Not for the meaning behind it.

Now that he thought about it, why hadn't he and Carlton reminisced about their own wedding? This was the perfect opportunity for it. He made a note to remember getting out their wedding album after they solved the case and went home.

First things first, he needed to visit the rooms of the suspects on his list. Afterwards he needed to head over to the room his husband had gotten and visit Buzz. He was in the mood for a pillow fight and he knew with Buzz at his side he was going to beat Gus.

* * *

Shawn was thankful, extremely thankful, that he decided to leave Buzz with Carlton in the room and not take him with him and Gus to the kitchen because, wow, he had not expected a case with a missing ring to involve murder. It was becoming a theme now. Every single one of their cases.

He really needed to get Carlton and Juliet down here.

"Did you wipe our fingerprints off?" Gus asked, after he was calm enough to stand on his feet with a body nearby.

Shawn snorted, "Of course I did. We were never here."

"We need to call Carlton soon. If Dietrich was a part of this, he's not anymore."

Gus was right. They needed to tell Carlton, and the Chief as well. But first, he needed to do something first. "Gus, let me borrow your phone."

Gus eyed him warily. "What happened to yours?"

"It's somewhere. Come on, let me see it. I need to send a message to Carlton. If he comes down here he can't bring Bee with him."

A flash of understanding crossed Gus' face and he handed his phone over without a fight. Shawn typed in the message as fast as he could, including a little hint that he was going to have an episode when they ran into each other.

It wasn't long when they met up with both Carlton and Juliet, but the seemed to be searching them for other reasons besides the body, or at least that was what Carlton was playing at.

"Why is it the Attorney General has to call me wondering why some civilian is wandering around grilling his entire family?" Carlton said.

Shawn placed a hand over his heart, feigning broken-heartedness, "Wait a second. The Attorney General has your number? What are you guys, tight? I am hurt that you're cheating on me. Give it up. What's the story?"

He saw the faintest twitch on Carlton's lips. The man was fighting his smile. "He also told me to keep you out of here by any means necessary, which opens up an entire world of exciting possibilities for me, personally."

That sounded far too sexy. Carlton had done it on purpose. Oh, his husband was a true minx. Shawn was going to have to up his game. "Ow! Aw!"

Throughout his entire performance Carlton was playing along with far too much joy for someone who hated the 'psychic' act. At one point Shawn had a momentary flashback of all the times Carlton pinned him and took him against the wall. That was extremely hot and by the end of it, when Juliet opened the opening to the dead body, Shawn had the makings of a hard-on. Carlton was playing dirty and Shawn always had a weakness when it came to that side of him. The man was an animal.

"You owe me for that," Shawn whispered near his husband when others in the kitchen were spaces away. "I can't walk with these pants right now."

"Well if you're going to play psychic then I at least have to find a way to make it fun for me. I thought this was perfect. You don't like?" Carlton whispered back without looking at him.

To others around him, besides Gus, they looked like forced co-workers putting up with each other. To Gus, they were a very sharing married couple that had no concern on his mental well-being.

"Oh, I like. Trust me, I like very much. Think we can find a closet nearby?"

"No, Shawn."

"Kill-joy."

They separated slightly when an officer passed them and Juliet gave a quick glance their way. Shawn waved while Carlton rolled his eyes.

They continued when she looked back to an officer she was talking to. "Have an idea yet of who it is?"

Shawn shook his head, "No, I need to talk to a few people some more. Without this guy my list was basically ripped and I have to start over. I'm looking towards the groom, some bridesmaids and the sister. At worst the bride herself."

"I'll interrogate them."

"No, don't. You'll end up spooking them. The ring is here somewhere and if I can find the one responsible I will catch the thief and the killer," Shawn continued to study the body from the distance, even as they placed it inside a body bag.

"You think it's the same person?"

"Has to be. Why else would they kill him?"

"He could've taken the ring and gotten killed when someone else wanted it."

Shawn looked intrigued, "There's that, too. We'll see. I need more information."

Carlton turned his head to pretend to be interested at something in the distance. "I only got the room until tomorrow. Afterwards you might have to take Buzz."

"Got it."

"And keep him away from any more murders."

"Does Bee have a suit?"

Even though he wasn't facing him, Shawn noticed the skin moving, signalling Carlton was frowning. "Why does he need a suit?"

"We were invited to the wedding."

"Of course you were," Carlton sighed. "Bee doesn't have one. In fact, do you even have one?"

"No worries. I'll improvise, and as a matter of fact I do. I still have our wedding suit. Fits me perfectly just like 8 years ago."

"Really? Even after gaining the baby pounds? I'm shocked."

"Don't be mean. I have a sexy physique."

Carlton snorted. Even after ten years he couldn't deny it was still sexy. "Don't buy a suit for Buzz and not rip out the tag to return later."

"I would never," Shawn looked offended.

Carlton ignored him and looked to Gus, "Burton, make sure Buzz doesn't misbehave in the wedding. And Shawn, too."

Gus nodded, "Leave it to me."

"I'm right here."

* * *

Flinging a box to the side and stuffing another trophy from his dad's collection into it Shawn continued his endless search for the album. It was around here somewhere. He just knew it. Perhaps at the bottom of stacks upon stacks of items. Or perhaps it was located in a dusty corner where the important things were placed to be looked at later, but he was sure the album was located in the box at the far corner of their closet.

With another sigh he threw a lone shoe that managed to find its way into one of the stacked boxes. He heard the gentle thump of the shoe as it made contact with the floor and also heard the responsive "Shawn" from his husband that appeared just outside the walk-in closet.

Shawn hummed in response.

"Shawn what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something."

"I see that. Can I ask what?"

"I'm looking for - no," he pushed another box and went to open another one. "I'm looking for our album.

"Album? Which one?"

"Our wedding album."

There was a shift and a rustle of clothing before Carlton kneeled next to him. Another set of steps from a smaller figure was heard behind them. Buzz appeared and looked curiously at them both.

"Dads?"

Carlton held out an arm to signal for their son to walk closer to them. Buzz did and set down in-between them. "What are you doing?" he asked them both.

"Looking for our album," Shawn said, pushing another box and opening one that looked promising, only to have Carlton take it and settle it besides him. He leaned over further in the closet and pulled out a box that was not remotely close to Shawn's stack. It wasn't a big box. It was the perfect sized box to house and protect a single book and Shawn knew what that book was.

"This album?" Carlton said as he held up the very wedding album Shawn was trying to search for.

"That's it," Shawn said and reached for it eagerly with a fond smile. "That's exactly it."

He opened the album carefully, noting the first image it showed being a picture of him and Carlton in their black tuxes, standing under a decorative arch and holding each other's hands while pressing their faces together.. Both looking young and carefree with goofy smiles and far less white hairs on their heads (Carlton) and less wrinkles and slimmer (Shawn).

Buzz looked intrigued by the picture, "Is that your wedding, Pa?"

"It is," Shawn answered, still looking at the picture. "That wedding we went to today? Your dad and I had one, too."

"When you and dad said you love each other?" Buzz had his sparkling eyes going on.

"Yep, and we still do," Shawn looked longingly at Carlton and pushed forward to get a kiss. Carlton returned it happily.

"Yuck," they head Buzz say, closing his eyes.

Shawn pulled away and agreed dazely, "Yeah, yuck."

"Dads can you tell me about your wedding?" their son reached for the album, wanting to turn the page but hesitant to do something wrong.

"Well," Carlton started, "your pa and I got married outside. Your Uncle Gus, Aunt Lulu and grandmother were present for it. A few other too. Gus' parents were there as well, right?"

"They were," Shawn confirmed. "I think that was the one moment his parents liked me enough to be happy for me. Carol from our favorite bar was there, too."

"Who asked who to marry?" Buzz wondered.

"Your pa did. Knelt down and gave me a ring out of nowhere. He wasn't even romantic about it."

Shawn scoffed, "I was completely romantic. It wasn't my fault that old lady decided to use me as target practice."

"You were holding up the line, Shawn."

"It seemed like the perfect time! I had that ring on me for weeks, Carly. _Weeks_. It was either then or never and I took a chance and now here we are. It was totally worth having those bruises from that snake purse."

"You could have waited until we were somewhere that was expected to be proposed in," Carlton rolled his eyes.

"People propose in cafes all the time. I don't know why you're complaining. We got a discount for it."

Carlton snorted, reaching down to turn a page on the album, revealing the next set of photos. They all consisted of photos of the very wedding itself, Gus and Lulu present in most and his mother in a few others. Shawn was posing in strange angles for each one, sometimes pulling out a peace sign and other times trying to do a rocking stance. For each photo Carlton looked at himself and noted how relaxed he looked, even when it was probably the most nerve wrecking day of his life (besides Buzz's birth). He had a smile on every photo and the ones where he was facing away he was looking affectionately at Shawn. He looked so in love, even with the thought of their marriage not making it for more than two years hanging over his head. Back when he didn't believe Shawn to be responsible and serious enough to make their marriage work. Now, though, he couldn't believe he ever doubted the man.

Shawn shifted the album on his lap and reached a hand down inside his shirt, grabbing his chain and pulling it out to show his ring. Carlton held out his own hand with his wedding ring on it and they gave the other's and their own a quick glance. Buzz, curiously, reach out for them both, placing fingers on them and grinned at his dads.

Shawn, out of nowhere, began laughing. It started out as soft giggles that quickly escalated to a gentle laugh that had Carlton joining in. They both simultaneously leaned down and placed a kiss on their son's dark locks. Buzz, in retaliation, scrunched his nose and pulled away only to have his dad reach out and start tickling him.

Buzz pushed away in laugher and only ended up laying on his back, giving his dad better access to tickle. Only when he had tears of joy appearing on his eyes did Carlton stop. Shawn, feeling left out, put the album safely away and laid down on his side and kissed their son's cheek, quickly blowing a raspberry on it. Buzz tried to pull away but Carlton decided to join and blow a raspberry on his other cheek.

"Eww! Dads, stop!" Buzz said in-between fits of giggles.

Safe to say they didn't stop and weren't about to any time soon.


End file.
